Rosario No Vampire
by Saeko V10
Summary: Luego de varias experiencias vividas por Moka y sus amigos en la Academia Youkai, y tras un enfrentamiento contra un rival sorpresivo, en el que estuvo implicada la vida de Tsukune, ella decide cambiar súbitamente de vida, dejando atras todo lo que la identificaba, sin embargo, se dará cuenta de que con este cambio, también su entorno se ve deformado de la manera más extraña.
1. Vampiro

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar...

Soy nuevo en esto asi que por favor... ¡No me acribillen T.T!

 **Notas:** Ni Rosario + Vampire ni los personajes que salen en el me pertenecen, solo a Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Si quieren usar alguno de los personajes que invente, tienen que pedir mi permiso... ¿vale?

Esto se basa completamente en el anime de Rosario + Vampire, desde la primera y segunda temporada.

Nuevamente... ¡No me maten!

Ok, aqui se los dejo...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Vampiro.**

Comienza otro día común y corriente en la Academia Privada Youkai, una escuela normal, con clases normales y problemas normales, como cualquier otra, pero que oculta un pequeño secreto, algo insignificante, todas las personas que aquí se encuentran, tanto alumnos como maestros, son... ¡Youkais! (¡Monstruos!).

Bueno, para ser sinceros, todos lo son, a excepción de alguien, un chico de 16 años que por un extraño error fue inscrito en esta tenebrosa Academia, su nombre es Aono Tsukune, y es un ser humano normal, sin ninguna particularidad especial, sin habilidades sobresalientes, en fin, como cualquier chico. Esta escuela está protegida por una barrera secreta, que la separa del "mundo humano", además, hay una serie de reglas que los alumnos deben seguir sobre todo, de las cuales, la más atemorizante es:

 _"Al humano al que se atreva a ingresar en la Academia Youkai, se le ejecutará inmediatamente"_

Por lo que es muy extraño (y a la vez sorprendente), que un chico común y corriente haya podido soportar casi dos años aquí, entre más de mil youkais, sin ser descubierto jamás, aunque, creo que en parte es gracias a ella.

Son casi las 6:00 a.m., todos duermen tranquilamente en sus habitaciones, de pronto, en uno de los dormitorios de las chicas, con el número 413, se escucha una alarma que anuncia el comienzo de otro largo día de estudios, en ese instante, la mano de una chica sale de entre las sabanas y apaga el despertador, ella es Akashiya Moka, la niña más linda de toda la Academia, pero además, es tierna, sensible, comprensiva y sobre todo, muy lista, su pelo es color rosa intenso, y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Suena como la descripción de cualquier chica que puedas conocer, sin embargo, ella no es un ser humano, es un youkai también, en específico, un súper youkai de clase S (de las más fuertes), un **vampiro.**

Sin embargo, por el momento sus verdaderos poderes están sellados por un Rosario que trae en el pecho, que le impide utilizar su fuerza al máximo, además, por algunas razones, ella no se lo puede quitar de ninguna manera, y solo hay alguien que lo puede hacer, Tsukune. Cuando eso sucede, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Moka despierta, y entonces, su personalidad se transforma de una dulce y sensible, a la de una más fría, dura e incluso, un poco agresiva, su cabello se torna color plata y sus ojos se tiñen de rojo intenso, es... como si fuese alguien totalmente diferente, en ese estado sus poderes se incrementan, así como su velocidad y capacidad regenerativa.

Después de un rato, sale de su cuarto, lista, con su mochila y su uniforme puesto, directo hacia las clases, como cada día. Casi cuando iba cerca del cementerio de la Academia (si, dije cementerio), pudo ver a lo lejos a su mejor amigo, que la ha acompañado desde el principio.

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-¡Oh, buenos días Moka-san!_ \- le contesto él.

 _-¡Buenos días!_

 _-Este, ¿te puedo decir algo?_ \- le pregunto apenado.

 _-Si._

 _-Hoy te ves tan linda como siempre._

 _-¿Enserio?, ¡qué pena, pero gracias, Tsukune!_ \- le respondió ella un tanto sonrojada.

- _Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._ \- Aguanten.

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._ \- Aguanten.

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._ \- Ya casi.

- _Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune... ¡qué lindo olor!_

 _-¿Eh, puede ser que...?_

 _-Sí, ¿puedo?_

 _-Ok_ \- ¿Saben?, aún en sus dos personalidades tan diferentes, ella no pierde ciertas características especiales, como su necesidad de adsorber sangre para mantenerse en pie, pero no hay problema, porque Tsukune siempre la deja chupar un poco de la suya...

 _\- ¡Kappuchu!_

 _-"Solo aguanta un poco"_ \- ... aunque duela un poquito. Pero, hay otra cosa que ellas dos comparten, su profundo amor por Tsukune, si, aunque ambas sean la misma, cada una tiene su particular forma de quererlo, lo cual no es mucho problema, si no fuera por...

 _-¡Moka!_ \- gritan tres chicas, bueno, dos chicas y una niña desde lejos.

 _-¡Ah!_ \- grita ella de miedo.

 _-¿No te hemos dicho que no chupes su sangre tan seguido?_ \- le pregunto enérgicamente Kurumu-chan, una chica de pelo corto azul y de gran... corazón (saben lo que quise decir), otra de las enamoradas de él, que además, es una Súcubo.

 _-Estoy bien chicas, enserio._

 _-¿Deberás?, eso está muy bien-desu_ \- dijo Yukari-chan, la niña, una súper-genio, que también está enamorada de Tsukune (y de Moka), y que además, es una bruja.

- _Sí, no se preocupen._

 _-¡Mmm!, te salvaste de que te volviera un bloque de hielo, Moka_ \- dijo Mizore-chan, la última enamorada, tiene el pelo morado, es una doncella de las nieves, y además... es... una acosadora _-después de todo, aunque él te quiera a ti, Tsukune sigue siendo mío_.

 _-¿Que dijiste acosadora?_

 _-Lo que oyes, vaca lechera._

 _-¡Tranquilas chicas!_ \- dijo Tsukune intentando calmarlas.

 _-Sí, no es bueno usar la violencia para..._

 _-¡Tu cállate!_ \- le gritaron las dos.

 _-Pero..._ \- murmuro Moka con ternura, como un cachorrito regañado.

 _-¡Nadie le grita a Moka-san-desu!_ \- dijo Yukari, y en ese momento invoco dos enormes cacerolas de metal que cayeron encima de Mizore y Kurumu.

 _-¡Ahy!, otra vez no_ \- dijo la peli azul con dolor mientras intentaba levantarse.

 _-Siempre duele_ \- comento Mizore, entonces, levanto su mirada hacia Yukari y la congelo en un bloque de hielo.

 _-¡Ah, Mizore-chan!_

 _-Se lo merecía, eso me dolió._

 _-Tranquilas chicas, por favor..._

 _-Yo estoy bien, Tsuki querido_ \- Kurumu se arrojó sobre Tsukune y lo abrazo, mientras lo asfixiaba con... bueno... con sus pechos...

- _¡Kurumu-chan, me sofoco!_ \- decía Tsukune con dificultad.

 _-¡Suéltalo, lo vas a ahogar!_

 _-¡Oh, lo siento, yo...!_

 _-"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes... "-_ dijo la voz de una chica que salía de alguna parte, era la voz de Inner Moka (la otra personalidad de Moka) que hablaba a través de su Rosario.

 _-¿Qué?, ¡ah, eres tú!_

 _-"Deja de decir eso"_

 _-De todas formas, ¡guarda silencio!, no tienes derecho de hablar en esta discusión_ \- le dijo Kurumu al Rosario.

 _-"Vaya, que valiente al hablarme así, lástima que no te pueda contestar a mi manera en este momento, bueno, será luego"_

 _-¿Que dijiste?_ \- grito la súcubo con cierto miedo.

- _Bueno ya, tenemos que irnos a nuestra clase_ \- les dijo Moka a todos.

- _Ok, Mizore, trae a Yukari._ \- Sigue dentro del bloque de hielo.

 _-¿Yo porque?_

 _-Porque tú fuiste quien la congelo._

 _-Ya tranquilas, la llevaremos todos._ \- Las chicas y Tsukune tomaron el bloque de hielo donde estaba Yukari y la llevaron a la clase.

 _-¡Uf, como pesa!_

 _-Y eso que es solo una niña._ \- De pronto, detrás de ellos, la voz de una chica desconocida se escuchaba, de forma siniestra.

 _-Vaya, así que tú eres Moka..._

Poco después de que se acabarán las clases del primer turno, durante el receso de la mañana, Moka y Tsukune paseaban por el edificio, conversando entre sí, como cualquier otro día.

 _-¡Ah!, es por eso que me cuesta tanto trabajo._ \- decía el, estaban hablando de una tarea.

 _-No es tan difícil, si prestas un poco de atención._

 _-Este... ese es el problema..._

De pronto, un chico extraño se paró justo enfrente de los dos, con una actitud amenazadora, como si estuviera enojado por algo.

 _-¿Tu eres Aono Tsukune?_ \- pregunto.

 _-¿Eh?, si, ¿qué pasa?_ \- le respondió este con algo de sorpresa.

 _-Entonces, tú eres a quien debo de eliminar de mi camino._

 _-¿Que?_ \- Contesto el desconcertado, en ese momento, el chico desconocido se transformó en un minotauro.

 _-Minotauro_ \- dijo Ko-chan repentinamente, para dar la nota informativa _-es conocido en la mitología griega como un Youkai violento e irracional, con el cuerpo de un humano, pero con cabeza de un semental-dechu._

 _-¿Pero que...?_ \- volvió a decir Tsukune, esta vez preocupado.

 _-¿Porque quieres eliminar a Tsukune, que te hizo?_ \- pregunto Moka muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar, sin embargo, este individuo no le respondió, y en vez de eso, se abalanzo ferozmente sobre los dos.

 _-¡Cuidado, Moka-san!_ \- le dijo mientras la empujaba lejos, y en ese preciso instante recibió el golpe directo del minotauro, que lo mando muy lejos.

 _-¡Tsukune!_ \- grito Moka aterrada al ver la escena.

 _-"¡Ahy no!"_

 _-¿Por... por qué...?_ \- decía el con dificultades, de pronto, ese chico puso su pesuña sobre el tórax de Tsukune.

 _-"Eso, sigue así, destrózalo"_ \- le decía una voz extraña al chico.

 _-¡Es ahora!_ \- en ese instante, el minotauro irguió uno de sus cuerno y lo apunto al corazón de él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de atravesarlo, una ráfaga de energía obscura lo bombardeo, haciendo que se alejara súbitamente.

 _-¡Deja en paz a Tsukune-san!_ \- dijo Ruby mientras le apuntaba con su báculo mágico. El chico la miro con ojos de furia, y también se lanzó sobre ella, sin embargo, fue detenido por una pared de hielo que se formó frente a él, y al mismo tiempo, varias cartas lo atacaron nuevamente.

 _-Tú, ¿cómo te atreves?_ \- dijo Mizore con odio.

 _-Kurumu-chan, por favor, llévate a Tsukune-san-desu._

 _-De acuerdo_ \- entonces, ella tomo a Tsukune de los brazos y lo llevo con Moka, que corría a su encuentro.

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-Por favor, cuídalo, nosotras nos encargaremos de el_ \- le dijo Kurumu mientras entraba en la batalla.

 _-¡Tsukune...!, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Eso... eso creo..._

 _-¿Porque, porque te han hecho esto?_

 _-¡Mo... Moka-san!_ \- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, mientras que en el lugar de la pelea, el minotauro había comenzado a atacar a las chicas, como si fuese una bestia salvaje.

 _-"Tsukune_ \- dijo nuevamente el Rosario de Moka _-pronto, retira el Sello, hay que detener esto de inmediato"_

 _-Es... está bien._ \- Tsukune levanto su brazo, tomo el Rosario entre su mano, y aunque ya casi no tenía fuerza, fue capaz de quitarlo, entonces se escuchó la advertencia del sello...

 _"Cuando el sello del Rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de Vampiro dentro de Moka, despierta"_

Entonces, Moka se transformó en su otra personalidad.

 _-Tu, ¡maldito bastardo!_ \- dijo ella con furia, y en ese instante se lanzó sobre el enemigo, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en el que se disponía a atacarlo, comenzó una lluvia intensa en aquel lugar _-¡no, no puede ser!_

Como dije, Moka es un vampiro, es decir, que también tiene algunas debilidades, entre las que destaca la más mortífera, el agua, ya que drena sus poderes y los inmoviliza.

 _-¡Rayos, agua!_ \- dijo Kurumu con ira.

 _-Ni modo, tenemos que combatirlo solas_ \- dijo Ruby un tanto molesta.

 _-"No, ¿por qué ahora?"_ \- decía la voz de la otra Moka desde adentro de la misma.

 _-¡Quédate tranquila-desu, nosotras lo venceremos-desu!_

 _-Tu cuida a Tsukune, por favor_ \- decía Mizore mientras lanzaba proyectiles de hielo al enemigo.

 _-¡Maldición!_

La pelea de las chicas contra ese sujeto era difícil, por alguna razón, pues aunque un minotauro es de nivel C, y juntas todas podrían derrotarlo con facilidad, no era de esta forma, hasta que de pronto, apareció tras todas ellas, otro youkai clase S, un hombre lobo, Gin-senpai.

 _-¡Déjenmelo a mí!_ \- dijo mientras le daba un gran golpe al enemigo.

 _-Sen... Senpai..._ \- decía Tsukune, que parecía desmayarse.

 _-¡Tsukune, aguanta por favor, te llevare a la enfermería!_ \- le dijo Moka.

 _-Es... estaré bien._

Mientras tanto en el lugar de la pelea, las chicas y Gin-senpai parecían ya tener completamente dominado al adversario, hasta que finalmente, con un gran golpe que le dio Kurumu, fue derrotado, y extrañamente, en ese preciso momento, la lluvia ceso de caer.

 _-¡Uf, pero que bestia tan indomable!_ \- dijo la súcubo con algo de satisfacción.

 _-Sí, pero gracias a que Gin-senpai apareció... si no..._ \- afirmo Mizore algo cansada.

 _-¡Oh, no tienen que agradecer nenas!_ \- les respondió el con aires de grandeza.

 _-¿A quién le dices "nenas"?_ \- le preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo con molestia.

 _-Este... yo..._

Por lo mientras, Tsukune se encontraba muy mal herido a consecuencia del ataque, e Inner Moka muy desconcertada por todo lo que había ocurrido.

 _-"No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que una fuerte lluvia empezara cuando aparecí y despareciera al finalizar la batalla?"_ \- pensaba ella.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Que es esa extraña voz?

¿Por que el mino ataco a Tsukune?

¿Por que llueve si estamos en Abril?

¿Por que hago estas preguntas?

Lo sabran en el proximo cap...

Delen reviw y gracias por leer...


	2. El Deseo

Hola de nuevo amigos de Fanfiction, como dicen que les va.

Bueno, yo aqui continuando con la historia.

Antes de nada quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que me han mandado, pero como son demsiados solo contestare uno a la vez (mentira, solo tengo uno T.T)

Ritchy Vampaire Bloodiver: Gracias por ser el primero (y el unico) en darle review a esta historia, creeme, tomare en cuenta tu recomendación, el caso es que aun soy un novato en esto, sin mucha experiencia. No he tenido tiempo de pasarme por tus historias por lo de la escuela y lo otro, pero un día tendre tiempo. de todos modos _Arigato Kosaimasu._

 **Notas:** Rosario + vampire y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Akihisa Ikeda-sama, salvo algunos.

Si quieren tomar prestado alguno, pidan mi permiso (la neta no, pero... )

Otra vez... no me acrinillen *O*

Bien, sin nada más que decir, aqui esta el second chapter

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Deseo**

Al poco tiempo, todos los chicos se encontraban ya en la enfermería de la escuela, Moka ya transformada en su forma normal y Tsukune recostado en una cama siendo atendido por una enfermera (No es Mako-san, para aclarar).

 _-Aun no entiendo porque ese chico ataco de esa forma a Tsukune_ \- decía Kurumu intrigada.

 _-Según el interrogatorio_ \- dijo Ruby _-dice que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, que estaba en el comedor como si nada y que de pronto perdió el conocimiento._

 _-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?_ \- dijo Mizore detrás de la cama de Tsukune.

 _-No lo sé-desu, pero que bueno que lo detuvimos-desu._

De pronto, la voz de Kokoa se escuchó mientras entraba en aquella habitación.

 _-¡Al fin los encontré!_

 _-¿Eh, Kokoa?_ \- dijo Moka sorprendida.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¡vamos díganme!_ \- les dijo a todos.

 _-¿No lo ves?, Tsukune fue atacado por un maniaco, afortunadamente nosotras y Gin-senapi logramos detenerlo, tal parece que lo quería matar_ \- le respondió Kurumu.

 _-Bueno, al menos esta bien._

 _-¿Realmente te preocupa-desu?_

 _-¿Eh?, no... Es solo que... yo..._ \- decía titubeante.

 _-No, no lo creo, de ser así nos hubieses ayudado_ \- afirmo Mizore mientras se ponía de pie.

 _-No es que no haya querido, si no que no pude, la lluvia era intensa y así..._

 _-Tienes razón-desu, lo mismo le paso a Moka-san-desu._

 _-Lo ves, entonces no me critiques_ \- le respondía a Mizore con una mirada de amenaza.

 _-Lo importante es, ¿qué haces aquí?_ \- pregunto Ginei.

 _-Efectivamente, vine a ver a este tonto, pero además, estaba un tanto preocupada por mi Onee-chan._

En ese momento, Tsukune empezó a reaccionar nuevamente, y con dificultad pudo ver a todos los que estaban en ese sitio.

 _-Chi... chicos..._

 _-¡Tsukune, que alegría despertaste!_ \- dijo Ruby con emoción.

 _-Nos diste un buen susto amigo_ \- dijo también Gin-senpai.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-En la enfermería, tonto_ \- contesto Kokoa.

 _-¡Es cierto!, ¿qué paso con el minotauro ese?_ \- pregunto levantándose rápidamente.

 _-¡Tranquilízate!, nosotras, con un poco de ayuda de él lo vencimos y capturamos_ \- le contesto Ruby.

 _-Pero, ¿por qué...?_

 _-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero te aseguro que será castigado por este acto_ \- dijo nuevamente Ruby.

 _-Y por suerte para el tus heridas no son tan graves, porque si no..._ \- afirmo la de grandes pechos apretando el puño.

 _-¡Gracias chicos, a todos, por salvarme! -_ Por su parte, Moka permanecía en un rincón de la enfermería sin decir una sola palabra, se veía algo molesta. Tsukune noto que ella no estaba junto a él, por lo que comenzó a buscarla por todos lados _-este, ¿dónde está Moka-san?_

 _-Tsukune_ \- respondió ella.

 _-¡Que alegría que este bien!, pensé que algo te había ocurrido_ \- ella se quedó callada con la cabeza baja, luego, volvió su mirada hacia el _\- ¿te ocurre algo?_

 _-¡Perdóname!_ \- murmuro.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Perdóname!, a pesar de que me transforme en mi otro yo, no te pude proteger._

 _-¡Esta bien!, después de todo, si el agua te hubiese tocado tu..._

 _-¡Ese es el problema!_ \- contesto con lágrimas en los ojos _\- no pude hacer nada porque ni siquiera me puedo acercar al agua..._

 _-¡Tranquila, estoy bien, no pasó nada!_

 _-¡Hoy no!, pero, ¿y qué hubiese pasado si tu...?_ \- en ese momento se levantó de donde estaba sentada _\- ¡Perdón Tsukune!_

 _-¡Espera Moka-san!_ \- ella salió corriendo por la puerta hacia sin rumbo, se veía muy afectada, hasta que llego a un callejón de la Academia, donde finalmente se detuvo.

 _-¿Por qué..._ \- se preguntaba _-... por qué ha ocurrido esto?, se supone que si soy un vampiro debería de ser de los youkais más poderosos, y no puedo competir contra una mísera gota de agua._

 _-"¿Que estás diciendo?_ \- Dijo la voz del Rosario _-tu más que nadie sabe que nada ni nadie es perfecto, y nosotras, aun siendo lo que somos tenemos debilidades también"_

 _-Pero, ¡ya estoy harta de esto!, de todo esto, lo mismo me paso cuando lo del club de natación..._

 _-"En esa ocasión logramos rescatar a Tsukune, aún arriesgándonos a lo que fuera"_

 _-Y también con lo del espejo, en ese entonces, tú me dijiste que aunque confiara en él, no podía protegerlo con mis poderes, y es cierto._

 _-"Cálmate, estas muy alterada, eso no es cierto"_

 _-Lo es, y lo sabes, aunque ambas seamos la misma, y tengamos todas las habilidades de un vampiro, sería más fácil si fuésemos solo humanos comunes._

 _-"¿Que dices?"_

 _-Digo... que... que... ¡a veces desearía dejar de ser un vampiro!_

 _-¿En serio?_ \- dijo una voz de chica detrás de Moka, era una mujer de estatura media, tez blanca, pelo rubio hasta las caderas y ojos azulados.

- _¿Eh, quien eres tú?_

 _-Soy Nikari Kashiko_ \- le respondió ella _-lamento si te asuste, pero, ¿podrías contestarme, es cierto lo que acabas de decir?_

 _-Pues... yo... si, lo es._ \- le contesto Moka con determinación.

 _-Entonces, ¿no querías que ese deseo se te hiciere realidad?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Bueno, yo, soy una "Genio", un ser místico que puede conceder a quien se lo pide, hasta la más absurda de sus peticiones._

 _-¿Quieres decir que...?_

 _-Que yo puedo concederte ese deseo, claro, con una pequeña condición_ \- le dijo mientras sonreía siniestramente.

- _¿Cuál?_

 _-Ya lo verás, por lo mientras, déjame hacer mi trabajo._

Moka se quedó pensando por un momento lo que esa chica le había dicho, mientras recordaba todas las veces en las que ella y Tsukune habían estado en peligro, y a cada instante que pasaba, su deseo se hacía más fuerte, hasta que, después de un rato, dijo convencida de lo que hacía:

 _-Está bien, ¡quiero que concedas mi petición!_

 _-"¡Espera!, ¿que estás diciendo?"_ \- dijo nuevamente el Rosario.

 _-¡Excelente!, entonces, espera_ \- En ese instante, Kashiko comenzó a decir una serie de hechizos incomprensibles, mientras que alrededor de ella, y de Moka, se generaba una luz que enrarecía el lugar, seguido de un fuerte terremoto que empezó a derrumbar toda la escuela _-¡Espero que este lista... para vivir tu nueva vida, vampiro!_ \- le dijo mientras la veía. De pronto, un fuerte resplandor segó a Moka, y este se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que todo el ambiente quedo totalmente en blanco.

Cuando por fin término aquella luz, se volvió a ver a Moka en el mismo lugar, desmayada en el suelo, sin embargo, Kashiko ya no estaba más ahí, había desaparecido. Moka reacciono poco a poco, con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

 _-¿Que... que fue lo que ocurrió?,_ _creo que me desmaye_ \- de repente, escucho a lo lejos la voz de Kurumu que le gritaba, aunque, ella estaba vestida con un uniforme de porrista.

 _-¡Hay, Moka-san!_ \- su voz se escuchaba un poco diferente.

 _-¿Eh, Kurumu-chan?_

 _-¿Que te paso?, te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿en dónde te habías metido?_

 _-Este yo... estoy bien, pero, Kurumu-chan, ¿porque estas vestida así?_ \- pregunto ella extrañada.

 _-¿No lo recuerdas?, tengo practicas con las porristas hoy en la tarde._

 _-¿Porristas, desde cuando hay porristas en esta escuela?_

 _-¿Segura que te sientes bien_ \- le pregunto algo preocupada a Moka _-no quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?_

En ese momento, Moka recordó que Tsukune estaba en aquel lugar y dijo:

 _-¡Tsukune, es cierto!, ¿cómo está el?_

 _-¿Eh?, supongo que bien, ¿por qué lo dices?_

 _-¿No estaba el en la enfermería?_

 _-¿Que dices?, seguro te quedaste dormida y lo soñaste_ \- a cada momento, Moka se veía muy desconcertada, como si estuviera fuera de este mundo, por lo que, nuevamente Kurumu le pregunto _-¿segura que estas bien?, te ves algo rara._

 _-Si... si... estoy bien._

 _-Genial, entonces, regresemos, la clase de Nekonome-sensei está por comenzar, ¡vamos!_ \- Moka y Kurumu salieron de aquel callejón con dirección al salón de clase, aunque, la peligrosa se notaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que había sucedido, y más, con lo que veía a su alrededor. Había varios letreros donde se anunciaba un partido de futbol entre la Academia Youkai y la Preparatoria Shiteri (no me pregunten cual es, porque ni yo sé), y algunos adornos adicionales. Mientras se dirigían ambas a la clase, Moka pensaba una y otra vez:

 _-"¿Que sucede aquí?, pareciera que estoy en un lugar totalmente diferente, esta no parece la Academia Youkai de siempre"._

En el trayecto encontraron a Ruby en la tienda de la escuela, parecía como ida, con la mirada enternecida, así que la porrista le dijo ya cerca de ella:

 _-¡Hola Ruby-san!_

 _-¡Oh, hola Kurumu-chan, Moka-san! -_ contesto súbitamente.

 _-¡Hola Ruby-san!_ \- dijo también Moka.

 _-¿Te sucede algo?_

 _-No nada, es solo que... estaba pensando en..._ \- decía con la cara muy roja.

 _-Estás pensando en Gin-senpai, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, esta mañana me acompaño por un momento aquí y... ¡ah, es tan tierno!, siento que a cada instante que lo conozco más, lo amo con más intensidad._

 _-"¿Dijo que lo amaba, que está pasando aquí?"_ \- pensó Moka sorprendida.

 _-Sí, es una larga historia, realmente estoy tan feliz_ \- dijo nuevamente Ruby con los ojos iluminados.

 _-Bueno, nos vemos, nosotras tenemos que ir a clase_ \- le dijo Kurumu, sabía lo que seguía después de oír la frase "es una larga historia".

 _-¡Oh, está bien, las veo luego!_

 _-¡Ven vamos!_ \- le dijo la chica de pelo azul a Moka. Cuando iban casi entrando en el aula, Mizore salió rápidamente y le dijo a Kurumu en actitud de enojo, señalándole.

 _-¡A ti te quería ver!_ \- pero de pronto cambio su actitud al ver a su acompañante _-¡ah, hola Moka!_

 _-¡Hola Mizore-san!_ \- respondió ella.

 _-¿Y ahora qué?_ \- pregunto Kurumu.

 _-¿En dónde está mi brillo labial?_

 _-No lo sé, tal vez lo olvidaste en tu habitación._

 _-No, estoy segura de que te lo preste ayer, y no me lo has devuelto._

 _-Si te lo devolví, seguro lo perdiste otra vez._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Que sí._

 _-Que no._

 _-Que sí._

 _-Que no._

 _-Que sí, y puedo demostrártelo ahora, ven_ \- las tres chicas entraron el salón y se dirigieron al lugar de Kurumu, ya ahí, ella empezó a buscar entre sus cosas _-¡no puede ser que siempre me esté culpando de tus cosas, si digo que no tengo tu brillo labial es que no... !_ \- de pronto, ella descubrió entre todo lo que tenía lo que Mizore estaba buscando, lo saco y apenada volvió la mirada hacia la chica de pelo morado.

 _-¿Y bien...?_ \- pregunto Mizore con los brazos cruzados.

 _-¡Lo siento!, se me olvido devolvértelo ayer, ¿cierto?_ \- le contesto la "súcubo" apenada.

 _-¡Que tonta eres!, bien, me voy, y que esto no se vuelva a repetir._

 _-Si claro, como sea_ \- Mizore se fue a sentar en su butaca, Moka y Kurumu quedaron solas atrás, entonces, la segunda dijo _-¡que fastidio son las hermanas!, ¿verdad?_

 _-"¿Hermanas?"_ \- pensó Moka sorprendida de lo que había oído _-este, sí, creo_ \- respondió con cierto nerviosismo. En ese momento, Nekonome-sensei entro por la puerta principal del salón, y saludo a todos los chicos.

 _-¡Hola chicos, vamos a comenzar con la clase de literatura!_

 _-¡Sí!_ \- respondieron todos.

 _-¡Disculpe Nekonome-sensei!_ \- dijo un chico con pena en la puerta del salón, era Tsukune, que había llegado a la clase.

 _-¡Pasa!, apenas estamos comenzando_ \- le respondió esta.

 _-"¡Tsukune!"_ \- pensó Moka con alegría al verlo en buen estado.

 _-¡Oh, hola Moka-san!_ \- le dijo.

 _-¡Hola Tsukune!, ¿estás bien?_

 _-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_ \- le pregunto un tanto intrigado.

 _-¡Ah!, es que se le metió la idea de que algo te había ocurrido por un extraño sueño que tuvo_ \- le respondió la pequeña (Kurumu es pequeña, si, XD) a Tsukune.

 _-¡No te preocupes Moka-san!, yo estoy bien_ \- en cuanto dijo esto se sentó en su lugar y comenzaron las clases normales, sin embargo, en la mente de Moka había muchas dudas sobre todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Al poco rato, ya después de casi 3 horas de incesante estudio, llego la hora de la merienda de la mañana _-¡Qué bien, ya es momento del descanso!, Moka-san..._

 _-¿Eh?_ \- respondió ella.

 _-Vamos, después de esto tenemos actividades en el club del periódico, necesitaremos energía para no fallar._

 _-¡Es cierto, tenemos que ir al club hoy!_ \- exclamo Mizore.

 _-¡No me digas que se te olvido!_ \- dijo Kurumu _-te lo estuve recordando todo el día de ayer, inclusive en el dormitorio._

 _-No te estaba escuchando._

 _-Como de costumbre, siempre estás en tu mundo._

 _-Estaba pensando en cómo continuar con mi novela._

 _-¡Tú y tus novelas!, reconozco que son buenas, pero te quitan mucho tiempo._

 _-¡Tranquilas chicas!, será mejor que nos vayamos_ \- dijo Tsukune.

 _-Tsukune tiene razón, mientras más rápido mejor_ \- dijo Moka, y en ese momento, Tsukune tomo su mano y le dijo:

 _-¡Vámonos linda!_

 _-Es... es... este... si..._ \- contesto ella nerviosa _-"¿por qué me dijo eso?"_

Entonces, todos salieron rumbo a al comedor, mientras que, Tsukune y Moka seguían tomados de la mano, sin embargo, se detuvieron al oír a lo lejos la voz de una niña de pelo naranja, que con una sonrisa en la cara dijo:

 _-¡Onee-chan!_

 _-¿Kokoa?_ \- exclamo ella.

 _-¿Dónde habías estado?, te he buscado por todas partes, desde hoy en la mañana que nos despedimos no te había visto_ \- mientras decía esto, la abrazaba con ternura.

 _-¡Hola Kokoa!_ \- dijeron los demás chicos.

 _-¡Oh, que tal chicos, Tsuki-senpai!_

 _-"No entiendo que está pasando aquí, después de aquella luz, toda ha sido muy extraño, incluso Kokoa, nunca se había comportado así"_

 _-¿Te sientes bien Onee-chan?_

 _-Este, sí, estoy bien_ - _"aunque, creo que esto si está bien"_ \- pensaba.

 _-¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer?_ \- le pregunto Tsukune a la niña, esta acepto y todos juntos siguieron con su camino.

* * *

¿Que paso aquí?

¿Por que todo es tan extraño?

¿Que hay para desayunar en la cafetería?

No vemos en el siguiente cap. Gracias por leer y ya saben que hacer...


	3. Miku

Hola otra vez amigos de Fanfiction...

me alegra saber que por fin a alguien de este universo le gustará mi historia...

Ahora a responder los reviews, pero como son tantos (2), solo tomare uno a la vez.

getter1: Que bien que te guste la historia, eres el segundo en comentar y me alegra, a si, las dudas que tenías tal vez se aclaren en este capitulo, solo un poco, por el titulo tal vez te des la idea. De todas formas _Arigato Kosaimasu._

 **Nota:** Rosario+ vampire y sus personajes no me pertenecen, salvo algunos, ya que son del gran Akihisa Ikeda-sama (coro angelical y luz)

Si quieres usar un personaje mio, esta bien ,pero pide mi permiso.

Asi, no me acribillen ;)

Bien, aquí esta, the tirtieht chapter (no se si tercero se escribe asi, pero, ah, que mas da)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Miku**

Ya en el comedor, todos estaban discutiendo sobre lo que tendría el nuevo artículo, aunque, no eran noticias como las que ya estábamos acostumbrados a oír.

 _-Bueno, creo que deberíamos poner algo sobre el partido de la semana pasada_ \- decía Kurumu.

 _-No lo creo, tal vez... ¿qué tal sobre la obra teatral que está montando la escuela?_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-No, eso es muy aburrido_ \- dijo la peli azul.

 _-Es aburrido para las personas con poca capacidad mental_ \- le respondió la peli morada.

 _-¿Me estas llamando tonta?_ \- le contesto Kurumu con molestia.

 _-Yo nunca dije eso._

 _-Pero lo pensaste._

 _-¡Ya chicas, tranquilas, no llegaremos a nada si seguimos con esto!_ \- dijo Tsukune para calmarlas.

 _-¡Vaya!, no puedo creer que sean hermanas_ \- comento Kokoa.

 _-Yo tampoco_ \- dijo también Moka mientras volteaba hacia otra parte.

 _-¿Dijiste algo?_ \- pregunto Tsukune.

 _-No, nada._

 _-Bueno, creo que ya es momento de irnos al aula del club, si queremos llegar temprano_ \- les comento el chico. De pronto, Moka se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en aquella mesa.

 _-¡Eh!, ¿dónde está Yukari-chan?_

 _-Es cierto, no la he visto, tal vez esta por ahí jugándole malas bromas a los demás_ \- dijo Tsukune.

 _-Tsukune, aunque ella es muy inteligente, tu hermanita es muy latosa._ \- Comento Kurumu.

 _-"¿A caso dijo hermanita?"_ \- pensó Moka sorprendida nuevamente.

 _-Bueno, seguro la veremos en el salón del club, así que vámonos, a lo mejor ella y Gin-senpai ya se están poniendo de acuerdo y nosotros aquí._

 _-Ok_ \- dijeron todas excepto Moka. En el transcurso hacia el salón, Moka seguía con la mente tan confundida como al principio, por más que razonaba y razonaba no lograba entender lo que sucedía a sus alrededor, cuando de pronto, de entre los árboles, se escuchó un extraño ruido.

 _-¿Que fue eso?_ \- pregunto asustada Kurumu, y en ese momento, salto de aquel lugar sobre Kokoa, un gato negro y empezó a jugar con ella.

 _-¡Ah, Ko-chan, eras tú!_

 _-"¿Ko-chan, no se supone que él era un murciélago?"_ \- se volvió a preguntar Moka.

 _-¡Kokoa, controla a tu maldito gato!_ \- le grito la porrista muy molesta.

 _-No es para tanto, después de todo, él es solo un "gatito"_ \- le contesto ella.

 _-¡Ya, ya, no hagas dramas y vámonos ya!_ \- le dijo Mizore a su hermana (de ahora en adelante las llamaremos así).

 _-¡Ok, ya, vamos!_ \- le contesto ella, y siguieron como si nada, sin embargo, Tsukune se dio cuenta de la actitud que tenía Moka, así que le pregunto:

 _-¿Te sientes bien Moka-san?_

 _-Sí, es solo que, este día ha sido un tanto extraño para mí_ \- le respondió.

 _-Bueno, pero si algo te sucede, no dudes en decírmelo_ \- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune..._ \- en ese momento, ambos se empezaron a acercar lentamente, estaban a punto de besarse, sin embargo, fueron detenidos por la voz de Kurumu.

 _-¡Otra vez!, ¿podrían darse prisa y dejar eso para después?_

 _-¡Eh, lo sentimos!_ \- dijo Tsukune sonrojado _-vamos Moka-san._

 _-Si_ \- le contesto _-"¡qué raro!, esta vez no tuve las intenciones de absorber la sangre de Tsukune"_ \- pensó luego. Detrás de unos arbustos de ese lugar, se escuchó la voz de una chica desconocida que los observaba a todos.

 _-Akashiya Moka..._

Cuando por fin, todos los chicos llegaron al club fueron recibidos por Yukari-chan.

- _¡Hola chicos, hola Onii-chan (hermano, esto se lo dijo a Tsukune)!_

 _-¡Yukari-chan!, ¿dónde te habías metido?, no entraste a clases_ \- le pregunto Tsukune en actitud seria.

 _-Hoy entraba más tarde que todos, eso es._

 _-¡A si, lo olvide!_

 _-¡Ahí Onii-chan!_

 _-Chicos, ¿qué tal?_ \- dijo Gin-senpai, el presidente del club de periodismo.

 _-¡Hola Senpai!_ \- contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

 _-Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar, si queremos tener listo todo para la próxima semana._

 _-Nosotros ya empezamos desde ayer_ \- dijo Kurumu.

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí, pero no sabíamos donde estabas_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-Este, yo... estaba por ahí... buscando exclusivas._ \- contesto el con un poco de nerviosismo.

 _-¿No será que estabas espiando en los vestidores de las chicas otra vez, senpai?_ \- pregunto Tsukune.

 _-No, claro que no, ¿por quién me toman?_ \- decía, pero en ese instante, un montón de fotos de chicas en ropa interior cayeron de su bolsillo.

 _-"Al fin, algo de normalidad"_ \- pensó Moka aliviada.

 _-¿A no?_ \- dijo Kurumu un tanto molesta.

 _-¡Ja, ja, lo siento!_

 _-¡Vaya, ni siquiera porque estas saliendo con Ruby-san se te quita esa maña!_ \- replico Yukari.

 _-"Olvídalo, esto no es normal"_

 _-Bueno, ya, vamos a comenzar_ \- dijo tratando de desviarse del tema _-pero, ¿dónde está Miku-san?_

 _-No lo sé, no la hemos visto desde ayer_ \- contesto Mizore.

 _-"¿Quién es esa Miku-san?"_ \- se preguntó Moka mientras se sujetaba las sienes.

 _-Moka-san, no te ves muy bien_ \- comento Gin-senpai.

 _-No este..._ \- intento responderle.

 _-¡Lo sabía, te sientes mal!, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería_ \- le dijo la peli azul.

 _-No, enserio, estoy bie..._

 _-¡Nada, vamos, ya lo dije!_

 _-Está bien_ \- En ese momento, ambas chicas salieron rumbo a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron ahí, la enfermera atendió a Moka y le dio una pastilla (por si acaso, ya saben).

 _-Bueno, te dejo, regresa solo cuando te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?_ \- le dijo tiernamente Kurumu.

 _-Kurumu-chan, ¿por... por qué me tratas tan bien?_ \- pregunto Moka.

 _-Somos amigas no, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los verdaderos amigos?_

 _-Sí, lo es._

 _-Además,_ \- siguió diciendo Kurumu _-cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo, en especial, Tsukune, digo, eso es lo que deben hacer los novios, ¿no lo crees?_

 _-"¿Dijo que Tsukune y yo somos... novios?"_ \- pensaba con una cara de felicidad _-claro._

 _-Ok, ya me voy, recuerda, vuelve solo si te sientes bien._

 _-Está bien, nos vemos_ \- Luego de esto, la ojimorena salió de aquel sitio y Moka quedo sola, o al menos eso pensaba.

 _-Y, ¿qué te parece?_ \- dijo una chica súbitamente, detrás de una cortina.

 _-¡Ah!, ¿quién esta ahí?_ \- contesto Moka asustada.

 _-No te asustes, soy yo, Kashiko._

 _-¡Oh, ya veo!_

 _-Y entonces, ¿te gusta?_ \- pregunto nuevamente, Moka se quedó muda, algo desconcertada _-me refiero a tu nueva vida, ¿te gusta como es ahora?_

 _-¿Nueva vida?_

 _-Ya veo, no lo recuerdas, ¿no es esto lo que querías?_ \- le contesto con una sonrisa macabra.

 _-Entonces, todo esto, ¿es producto de mi deseo?_

 _-¡Así es!, entonces, ¿te parece bien?_ \- nuevamente Moka se quedó enmudecida, pensando por un momento, pero luego contesto con timidez:

- _Sí, creo que sí._

 _-Me alegro... bueno, yo me voy, solo te quería preguntar eso, pero recuerda, me debes un favor_ \- cuando termino de decir eso, desapareció nuevamente entre una nube color rosa. Moka se quedó un tanto desconcertada, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al poco rato, salió de la enfermería y en su camino se topó a Tsukune, que venía a verla.

 _-¡Moka-san!_ \- grito a lo lejos _-¿estas mejor?_

 _-¡Tsukune!_ \- respondió ella, y cuando estuvieron cerca, lo abrazo tiernamente.

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Estoy bien ahora, Tsukune_ \- le dijo mirándole a los ojos _-gracias por preocuparte por mí._

 _-Siempre lo hare, mi amor_ \- cuando le dijo eso, ocurrió lo que siempre habíamos estado esperando, el momento más maravilloso de todos, y no era un sueño, Tsukune y Moka... ¡se besaron!

 _-"¿Esto está pasando, no es un sueño?"_ \- pensaba Moka emocionada, inclusive, comenzó a llorar.

 _-¡Mmm!, ¿por qué lloras?_ \- le pregunto él.

 _-Por nada, es solo que, estoy muy emocionada... ¡te amo!_

 _-Y yo a ti_ \- le contesto _-bueno, si ya estas mejor, deberíamos volver al club, vale._

 _-Ok_ \- Ambos se dirigieron rumbo al club, sin embargo, en su trayecto, Tsukune se tropezó, y en un intento por evitar caer, se sujetó del Rosario de Moka y lo removió sin querer.

 _-¡Ahí no!_ \- expreso ella asustada y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin embargo, no sucedió nada en absoluto.

 _-¡Oh, lo siento Moka-san, fue un accidente!_ \- dijo Tsukune apenado, pero ella no le contesto, estaba recordando lo que había deseado anteriormente, y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

 _-"Es cierto, ya no soy un vampiro, por eso no tuve intenciones de absorber la sangre de Tsukune, y tampoco me transforme, ¡soy normal, al fin soy normal!"_

 _-¿Estas molesta conmigo?_ \- volvió a preguntar el, ella reacciono de inmediato, y con una sonrisa en su rostro le contesto.

 _-Está bien, no pasa nada, vamos._

Tsukune se levantó, tomo de la mano a Moka y camino junto con ella. Esto no era una broma, Moka, la Moka que siempre habíamos conocido, había dejado de ser un vampiro, para convertirse en una chica como todas, sin embargo, no cambiaba en nada su actitud, seguía siendo la misma de antes, pero ahora, surgen dos dudas, ¿qué ocurrió con la otra Moka y cuál era la condición de Kashiko?

Al final de ese pasillo, la figura de una chica que se escondía entre las sombras, dijo suavemente:

 _-Es la segunda vez que haces lo que quieres..._

En la tarde, los chicos salieron de sus clases normales y se dirigieron a los dormitorios, cada quien por su lado.

 _-¡Nos vemos mañana!_ \- dijo Kurumu a los demás.

 _-¡Adiós Kurumu-chan!_ \- contestaron ellos.

 _-Vamos, tenemos que descansar_ \- le dijo la peli azul a su hermana.

 _-Sí, tengo que terminar mi novela_ \- contesto Mizore.

 _-¿Y la tarea?_

 _-A si, también._

 _-No vayas a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez..._

 _-No me lo recuerdes, ya paso tiempo de eso..._

 _-Casi repruebas..._

 _-No es para tanto..._

 _-¿Como que no es para tanto...?_ \- mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios, seguían discutiendo por aquel asunto (no sé cuál).

 _-Yo también me voy_ \- dijo Yukari _-¡adiós chicos, adiós Onii-chan!_

 _-¡Que duermas bien, no te desveles!_ \- le dijo su hermano (Tsukune)

 _-Sí, sí, lo que digas, ¡adiós!_ \- respondió, luego se fue corriendo tras sus dos amigas.

 _-Bien, ¡hasta mañana Kokoa-chan!_ \- le dijo Tsukune.

 _-¡Hasta luego Tsuki-senpai!_ \- le contesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla _-los dejo solos_ \- dijo después y se fue con las demás chicas, dejando a los novios solos.

 _-¡Nos vemos, linda!_ \- dijo él.

 _-¡Adiós mi vida!_ \- contesto ella y luego se decidirán con un beso _-me quedare aquí un momento, vale._

 _-Ok, te veo mañana._ \- Luego de eso, Tsukune se fue, dejando sola a Moka, ella por su parte, se quedó pensando por un momento, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero, de pronto, tras ella, apareció la chica que la había estado siguiendo todo el día. Ella era... nada más y nada menos que... ¡Inner Moka!

 _-¡Vaya!, te divertiste mucho hoy, ¿no?_

 _-¿Eh?_ \- en ese momento, Moka volteo la mirada y quedo totalmente sorprendida por lo que vio _-¡no puede ser!, tu... tu..._

 _-Tranquila, soy yo, la "otra" Moka, claro, aquí no me llaman así._

 _-Pero... ¿cómo es posible que tu...?_ \- preguntaba Moka con nerviosismo.

 _-Te sorprende, no debería, después de todo, esto es lo que tú deseaste._

* * *

Si preguntas esta vez, a no si tengo una...

TE ODIO KIM K.

a no, eso no es una pregunta XD

bueno, adios a todos y ya sebeis que hacer (ahy si, muy español o que)... callate...


	4. Una Nueva Vida

Hola y bienvenidos de nuevo amigos de Fanfiction, ¿como les va a todos?

Bueno, que les puedo decir, hoy es... un día un tanto triste para mi, y a la vez feliz, por que, despues de casi 7 meses termine el maga completo de Rosario + Vampire :'( :)

Derivado de esto, espren muy pronto el cambio existencial en mis futuras historias, más apegadas al manga que al anime.

 **Nota:** Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes son obra del gran Akihisa Ikeda-sama... salvo algunos.

No me acribillen como ok.

Lean y den Reviwe por favor.

Bueno, ahora a contestar los reviwes...

...: ...

Ok, listo ya termine XD

De acuerdo, con este extraño sentimiento, comenzemos el chapter four... Now.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Una Nueva Vida**

Moka había quedado petrificada de la impresión, al ver frente a ella, pues, a ella misma, bueno, a su otra ella... ustedes me entienden.

 _-No entiendo esto, sin embargo, me alegra que estés bien_ \- dijo Moka.

 _-Otra vez con tus sentimentalismos_ \- contesto Inner Moka.

 _-Bueno, ya me conoces._

 _-Como no te voy a conocer, yo soy tu_ \- en ese momento, ambas comenzaron a reír.

 _-Es la tercera vez que estamos así._

 _-Sí, pero ahora no tuvo nada que ver el espejo de Lillith, si no, otra cosa_ \- dijo Inner Moka sarcásticamente.

 _-¡Oh, lo siento!, pero, no esta tan mal._

 _-Eso creo, por el momento._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Los genios son seres que conceden cualquier petición, pero a un precio muy alto, espero que esa chica sea diferente, o ambas lo lamentaremos._

 _-Yo también lo espero, pero, cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _-Bien, como siempre._

 _-Este, no te vayas a molestar pero..._ \- dijo Moka con cierta timidez.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Aquí, bueno, soy... la novia de Tsukune._

 _-Si lo sé, te felicito, ganaste._

 _-No era una competencia._

 _-Eso crees._ \- dijo ella con algo de perspicacia _-¡A sí!, hay algo que debo decirte._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Aunque las dos seamos la misma, en este lugar, mi nombre es distinto, tal parece que me llamo Akashy Miku._

 _-Así que tú eres la famosa Miku._

 _-Eso parece, y también estoy en el club de periodismo._ \- De pronto, Miku (así la voy a llamar) se dio cuenta de que estaba obscureciendo _-Será mejor que nos vayamos, mañana seguiremos con esto, tengo algo más que contarte._

 _-Ok_ \- Ambas chicas se fueron a los dormitorios de la Academia, mientras que, en donde ellas estaban originalmente, reapareció Kashiko, y con una voz más fría dijo para sí misma:

 _-Demonios, no tenía en mente que esto pasaría. Bien, creo que es hora de pagar, Akashiya Moka._

Al día siguiente, durante un rato libre que tuvieron los chicos, Moka y Miku se encontraron nuevamente en el lago cercano a la escuela para seguir con la conversación de la noche anterior.

 _-Llegas tarde_ \- dijo Miku al ver a su "gemela"

 _-No sabía que esto era como una cita_ \- respondió Moka.

 _-Tranquila, solo estoy jugando._

 _-Bueno, ¿de que más me querías hablar?_ \- Miku se levantó súbitamente de la banca y dijo con una voz más seria.

 _-Seguro te sientes muy desubicada por lo que pasa a tu alrededor, ¿no es así?_

 _-Este... ahora que lo mencionas, me siento un poco perdida al respecto._

 _-Bueno, como has decidido que esta será nuestra nueva vida de ahora en adelante, no me queda más que ponerte al tanto de lo que pasa._ \- Moka se quedó algo intrigada por lo que Miku le decía _-¿Qué te parece?_

 _-Yo... este..._ \- decía con nerviosismo _-no pensé que esto afectaría a todos, además, cuando desee eso, estaba un poco ida, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente._

 _-No importa eso ahora, solo dime:_ \- Miku se dio la vuelta, y mirando fijamente a Moka, pregunto _-¿quieres que te lo cuente o no?_

 _-Si... sí._

 _-Bien, para comenzar, esta academia dejo de ser lo que era normalmente, ahora, todos los que estamos aquí somos seres humanos, y no estamos apartados de "su mundo"._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que tu...?_

 _-Sí, también deje de ser un vampiro._

 _-Pero, ¿cómo es que solo nosotras recordamos lo que paso en nuestra "otra" vida?_

 _-Bueno, tu eres la que pidió el deseo, por lo que debes ver las consecuencias de tus actos_ \- decía Miku, mientras que Moka la veía _-y yo, puede decirse que el Rosario me salvo de ser "destruida", sin embargo, al ser nosotras tan diferentes, fuimos separadas, ahora cada quien tiene una vida propia._

 _-Con que era por eso_ \- contesto agachando la mirada _-bueno, ¿y qué ocurrió con los chicos?_

 _-Eso, como podrás haber notado, esto también les efecto a ellos, Kurumu y Mizore son hermanas por su gran parecido y comportamiento._

 _-Por eso no entiendo por qué Yukari-chan es hermana de Tsukune y no de Ruby-san._

 _-¿Se te olvido?, los padres de Ruby murieron hace varios años, cuando ella tenía apenas 5, eso no se puede cambiar, y cualquiera sabe que los muertos no pueden tener hijos._

 _-Se oye muy cruel cuando tú lo dices._

 _-Es la realidad, en este "mundo", Ruby-san fue criada por su abuela, por ende, ellas no pueden ser hermanas, por lo que, Tsukune fue la mejor opción._

 _-Ya veo, pero, ¿por qué Ruby-san y Gin-senpai son pareja?_

 _-Bueno, eso es lo más gracioso, nadie lo sabe, pero en la realidad, ellos dos se quieren, de hecho, se han besado en algunas ocasiones._

 _-¿Qué?_ \- grito Moka sorprendida.

 _-Eso tampoco se puede cambiar, lo mismo pasa con Kokoa, en el interior, ella te está empezando a aceptar más, por eso se comporta así contigo y con los demás._

 _-Pero, ¿porque no somos hermanas las tres?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, aunque seamos tan diferentes, somos la misma persona, por eso es que no se puede. Bueno, lo siguiente, Ko-chan, no es ese gato tonto de la otra vez, el sigue siendo un murciélago, sin embargo, vive libre por ahí, además... a Kokoa parece que le dan miedo esas cosas._

 _-¡Wow!, jamás me imagine que esto pudiese suceder. Solo una última duda, ¿cómo es que... Tsukune... y yo... somos... ?_

 _-Por tu felicidad, por eso son pareja... por eso Kokoa es tu hermana y te quiere tanto... por eso las chicas desistieron de perseguir a Tsukune... solo por tu felicidad._

 _-¿Solo por eso?_

 _-Además, como te dije, nada de eso se puede cambiar, los verdaderos sentimientos, ni los hechos trágicos de la vida. Ahora bien, todos, al tener ahora un vacío en ellos, se han complementado con otras cosas: Kurumu con las porristas, Mizore con sus novelas, Yukari, volviendo a hacer bromas pesadas a los demás, Ruby y Ginei se complementan entre si eso sonó algo... ), claro, el sigue siendo un pervertido como siempre; Kokoa con el nuevo Ko-chan, tú con Tsukune, y el... siendo el capitán del equipo de Soccer de la escuela._

 _-¿Y tú?_ \- pregunto Moka, y en ese instante, Miku se quedó muda por unos segundos, hasta que reacciono y dijo:

- _¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!, solo tienes que saber que no debes meterte en lo que yo hago, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Es... está bien_ \- respondió algo decepcionada.

 _-Bueno, debemos volver, el tiempo libre casi termina, y todos deben estar buscándonos._

 _-Ok_ \- entonces, ambas se dirigieron de vuelta a la escuela, pero, de pronto un sonido extraño las detuvo súbitamente. Miku se quedó mirando justo hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ruido.

 _-Moka, adelántate, nos veremos luego_ \- dijo.

 _-¿Por qué, que ocurre?_ \- pregunto ella preocupada.

 _-¡Solo hazlo!_ \- le contesto Miku algo alterada.

- _De acuerdo_ \- Moka se fue un tanto desconcertada de aquel lugar, mientras que Miku se veía algo molesta.

 _-Ok, ya puedes salir de ahí, ya se fue_ \- dijo ella, y en ese momento, frente a ella reapareció Kashiko súbitamente.

 _-Parece que has estado investigando bien sobre todo lo que ocurrió, ¿me equivoco?_ \- dijo ella.

 _-Si la realidad que conocí ya no existe, al menos déjame ajustarme a esta_ \- le respondió Miku.

 _-¿Que estas planeando?_

 _-¿Que podría estar planeando según tú?_

 _-No le dijiste nada de tu nueva vida._

 _-No tiene por qué saberlo, ¿o sí?_

 _-Tampoco intentaste convencerla de revertir el deseo._

 _-No se lo hice por una sencilla razón._

 _-¿Y cuál es?_

 _-Ella sola debe descubrir como regresar a la realidad, ¿recuerdas que le dije algo sobre "afrontar las consecuencias"?, pues ese es mi plan._

 _-¡Que tonta!, y pensé que serías un impedimento para cumplir mis objetivos, pero veo que solo estas intentando deserradamente de volver a obtener tu poder._

 _-Piensa lo que quieras_ \- le respondió mientras se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba _-mientras pueda, no me rendiré._

Cuando ella estuvo lo más lejos de Kashiko que pudo, esta dijo entre dientes.

 _-Pues disfrútalo por ahora, Miku._

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Moka seguía caminando, sin embargo, por su mente no dejaba de pasar la misma pregunta: ¿cuál es la historia de la otra Moka, bueno, de Miku?, y así estuvo por un buen rato, hasta que a lo lejos escucho la voz de Tsukune que la llamaba:

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¡Tsukune!_ \- dijo dándose cuenta de que la nombraban.

 _-¡Te he estado buscando!_

 _-No te preocupes, estuve conversando un rato con... Miku, cerca del lago._

 _-Ya veo, y... ¿dónde está ella?_ \- pregunto mirando rumbo a aquella dirección.

 _-No lo sé, me dijo que me adelantara, que luego me veía_ \- contesto ella también volteando.

 _-Bueno, creo que la veremos en el salón, durante la clase._

 _-Eso creo._

 _-Ok, vamos, si no queremos llegar tarde_ \- Tsukune tomo de la mano a Moka mientras decía esto, luego, los dos se fueron rumbo al salón de clases.

Por lo que parecía, Moka se fue acostumbrando a la nueva vida que llevaría de ahora en adelante, haciendo todo lo que una chica "normal" haría comúnmente, estudiando, haciendo su tarea, lleno a las clases de deportes, pasando desapercibida (claro, excepto por su belleza que no se puede ocultar y su inteligencia), sin meterse en problemas con nadie, sin embargo, Kashiko la vigilaba en todo momento, sin que ella se diera cuenta. En esa misma semana, se jugó el partido de la Academia Youkai contra la Preparatoria Shiteri (sigo sin saber cuál es esa escuela). El encuentro estaba 2-0 a favor de la Academia, todo parecía de maravilla, incluso había un día espléndido, como ningún otro. El equipo de porrista, en el que estaba Kurumu, animaba como siempre el ambiente, y en ese preciso momento, Tsukune hizo una jugada increíble en medio campo (me siento comentarista), he iba solo hacia la portería.

 _-"¡Ahora es el momento!"_ \- pensó el con determinación _-¡Esto es para ti, Moka-san!_ \- entonces, remato hacia puerta, y aunque el portero hizo lo que pudo, ocurrió lo que ya se temía...

 _-¡Goooool!_ \- gritaron todos los chicos que miraban el partido por la euforia, estaban muy felices y animados (XD).

 _-"¡Wow, Tsukune es fantástico!"_ \- pensaba Moka emocionada. De pronto, volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba Kurumu, que también estaba muy contenta, y vio de reojo a Miku, sentada hasta el frente, mirando atenta el partido _-"¡mmm!, para ser algo tan simple como un juego de futbol, se ve muy entretenida"._

Al poco rato que concluyo el encuentro, todos fueron a felicitar a su equipo (quedaron 4-0, goleada), también a Tsukune, en especial sus amigos.

 _-¡Buen partido amigo!_ \- le dijo Gin-senpai mientras le daba un palmada en el hombro.

 _-No esperaba menos de nuestro capitán_ \- comento Kurumu muy contenta.

 _-Sí, aunque no me gusta tanto el futbol, decidí venir a apoyarte_ \- dijo Mizore.

 _-¡Mi Onii-chan es increíble!, ¿no?_

 _-¡Si, si!_ \- afirmaron todos.

 _-¡Gracias por su apoyo chicos!_ \- dijo Tsukune alegremente _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-¿Que te pareció el juego?_

 _-Muy bueno, jugaste fantástico._ \- Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un buen rato.

 _-¡Rayos, como odio que hagan eso!_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-¡Déjalos, el amor es tan maravilloso que hace que lo que pase alrededor no importe!_ \- dijo Kurumu intentado reprenderla.

- _Es cierto_ \- dijo Miku repentinamente mientras se acercaba a los chicos, que voltearon súbitamente al escucharla.

 _-¡Oh, Miku-san, hola, no te había visto!_ \- dijo Tsukune al verla.

 _-Estaba detrás de las porristas, ¡buen juego, Tsukune!_

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _-En serio, ni siquiera yo te había visto_ \- dijo Kurumu _-eres una experta en esconderte._

 _-Si claro_ \- contesto _-bien, tengo que irme._

 _-¿Tienes partido al rato?_ \- pregunto Mizore.

 _-¿Partido?_ \- pregunto también Moka, sorprendida.

 _-¿Eh?... no, es solo que... tengo cosas que hacer... eso es todo_ \- contesto con nerviosismo.

 _-Ok, entonces, hasta luego Miku-san_ \- dijo Tsukune.

 _-Sí, adiós chicos._ \- Ella se retiró de ahí con algo de prisa, Moka se le quedo mirando mientras se iba con algunas dudas. Cuando termino el día, los chicos nuevamente se fueron a los dormitorios, felices por la victoria de hoy, cada quien se despidió y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando las chicas se dirigían a su edificio, Moka se detuvo repentinamente cerca de un árbol.

 _-¡Espera, Miku-san!_ \- dijo.

 _-¿Eh, que ocurre?_ \- contesto ella.

 _-¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ \- Miku se quedó muda, pero luego reacciono y respondió.

 _-Ok, chicas, nos vemos mañana._

 _-¡Adiós Miku-san, Moka-san!_ \- contestaron ellas y se marcharon. Cuando ellas dos se quedaron solas, nuevamente, Moka le pregunto a Miku súbitamente.

 _-¿Que quiso decir Mizore-chan hace rato con lo de "tienes un partido"?_

 _-Nada, solo olvídalo._

 _-No, no, te veías muy nerviosa, y eso es muy extraño_ \- dijo Moka con perspicacia _-¿por qué me ocultas tu nueva vida?_ \- Al verse Miku acorralada con las preguntas de Moka, tuvo que confesar la verdad.

 _-Está bien, te contaré_ \- suspiro y comenzó a contar su historia _-pertenezco al equipo femenil de futbol, y también soy la capitana._

 _-¿En serio?_ \- dijo Moka sorprendida.

 _-Si, tal parece que ese es mi complemento._

 _-¡Wow, es increíble!, bueno, aunque suena lógico, ya que no puedes pelear ni "patear" a los demás, ahora pateas un balón._

 _-¡No vuelvas a decirlo!... aunque tienes razón._

 _-¿Y qué más?_

 _-Solo eso, no hay nada más._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Segura, no hay nada más_ \- dijo rotundamente Miku, aunque Moka no se veía muy convencida.

 _-Ok, entonces, vámonos, te veo mañana._

 _-Igual._ \- Las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero Moka estaba muy dudosa por lo que Miku le había dicho.

 _-Me pregunto si enserio será todo lo que le pasa_ \- dijo para sí misma _-bueno, lo descubriré luego, por ahora tengo que dormir._ \- Y dicho eso se preparó para descansar.

 _-Primera fase, terminada_ \- dijo en voz baja, escondida tras los arbustos, Kashiko _-es hora de la función._

* * *

Y, que tal, les gusto o algo.

Si tiene comentarios o algun reclamo no duden en decirmelo, y si quieren usar uno de mis personajes pues definitivamente... ¡No... les voy a poner impedimentos!, solo avisen, ¿vale?

Ok, nos vemos, no si antes decirle a este mundo _I Belive In Rosario + Vampire Capu3..._

Nos vemos.


	5. Consecuencias

Hola de nueva cuenta amigos de FanFiction.

Pues que les cuento, en este capitulo quedaría muy bien la frase cuidado con lo que deseas, nada más vena el titulo y sabran por que.

Sien algunas partes aparecen cosas incoherentes perdón , pero esta es la tercera historia que escribi, tengo otras dos pero sun muy diferentes de todo el argumento del anime, asi que no las subire por el momento.

Bueno, a contestar los reviwes :3

...

...

...

Ah, etto...

Bueno no importa, con que lean es suficiente (pero por favor comenten :'( )

Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes, salvo unos cuantos, son la creación de Akihisa Ikeda-sama...

Si van a usar uno de mis personajes pidan mi autorización...

Comenten, a menos que quieran acribillareme.

Ok, aquí les dejo la actualización...

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Consecuencias**

Al otro día, las cosas seguían viéndose tan normales como siempre, aunque se percibía un ambiente raro en el entorno. Moka se alisto para otro día en la escuela, como normalmente lo hacía, sin embargo, ella también se sentía algo extraña. Al mismo tiempo, Miku salía de su cuarto rumbo a la escuela, pero, cuando salía del dormitorio se encontró nuevamente con Kashiko.

 _-¡Otra vez tú!_ \- dijo Miku cuando la vio.

 _-También me da gusto verte_ \- le contesto ella sarcásticamente.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ \- pregunto Miku con molestia.

 _-Nada, solo quería que vieras esto_ \- en ese instante, Kashiko levanto su mano derecha y la puso frente a la chica de pelo plateado, de pronto, se produjo un brillo extraño que provenía de su palma _-¡te tengo!_ \- aunque Miku trato de cerrar los ojos, o voltear hacia otra parte le fue imposible, una fuerza indescriptible la detenía.

 _-"¿Que me ocurre, por que no puedo moverme?"_ \- pensaba.

 _-¿Querías adaptarte a tu nueva vida, no?, pues bien, déjame ayudarte con eso_ \- la luz que salía de su mano se hizo más intensa, de pronto, la voz de Moka que salía del dormitorio junto a Kurumu-chan se escuchó _-¡rayos!, bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente_ \- en cuanto dijo eso, bajo su mano y despareció súbitamente, Miku se quedó un poco mareada después de eso.

 _-... no lo creo, debe ser una coincidencia_ \- decía la ex-súcubo.

 _-Es enserio, si quieres luego te lo muestro_ \- decía también Moka, cuando de repente vieron a Miku parada en la entrada del edificio.

 _-¡Miku-san, buenos días!_ \- dijo Kurumu.

 _-¿Eh?, Kurumu-chan, Moka, ¡buenos días!_ \- contesto con algo de dificultades.

 _-¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco mal_ \- dijo Moka un tanto preocupada.

 _-Estoy bien, creo que me maree, no es nada._

 _-Un mareo nunca es nada_ \- afirmo la porrista _-¿no prefieres que vayamos a la enfermería?_

 _-No, gracias, estoy bien, tal vez es porque aún no he desayunado._

 _-Ok, entonces, vámonos ya._ \- Dijo Moka, luego las tres chicas salieron rumbo a las clases, aunque Miku se notaba un poco desconcertada, como intentando recordar algo.

 _-"¿Que está pasando, porque no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió hace un momento?"_ \- pensaba.

 _-"Recuerda..._ \- dijo una voz dentro de ella, Miku se detuvo repentinamente, intentando buscar la fuente de aquella voz _-... debes demostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos, sin importar nada"_ \- Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de esto, Kurumu le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta de hace un rato.

 _-Miku, ¿segura que te sientes bien?_

 _-Sí, solo... recordé algo que se me había olvidado, eso es todo_ \- contesto ella.

 _-¡Mmm!, seguro no era muy importante, pero bueno, sigamos_ \- dijo nuevamente Kurumu.

 _-Ok_ \- mientras las tres caminaban, en la cabeza de Miku seguía sonando la misma frase una y otra vez: _"Demuestra tus verdaderos sentimientos" -"Ya entiendo, esto es un truco tuyo, Kashiko. Pues bien, no creas que caeré tan fácilmente"_ \- pensó ella.

Toda la mañana, incluso durante las clases, Miku seguía escuchando aquella frase que no la dejaba concentrarse, además, se veía un tanto incomoda con ella. Cuando se acercó el receso de la mañana, se apartó del grupo y se fue hacia otra parte, sin embargo, Tsukune noto su ausencia y decidió buscarla, con algo de preocupación por lo que le había contado la peli azul que paso en la mañana.

 _-Si dices que se sentía mal, entonces debería buscarla_ \- dijo él. Al poco rato de estarla buscando por toda la academia, la encontró en un callejón de la escuela, tomándose las sienes, en actitud de dolor _-¡Miku-san!, ¿estás bien?_ \- dijo en cuanto la vio.

 _-"Perfecto, ahora Miku, demuestra tus verdaderos sentimientos, sal, y haz lo que debas"_ \- dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza.

 _-¿Miku-san?_

 _-Aléjate, Tsukune_ \- dijo ella con dificultades.

 _-¿Eh, porque, que pasa?_ \- pregunto el desconcertado.

 _-¡Solo aléjate y déjame sola!_ \- grito ella, sin embargo, empezó a caminar hacia Tsukune involuntariamente.

 _-Si te sientes mal solo dime, te llevare a la enfermería_ \- dijo nuevamente Tsukune, pero ella no le respondía.

 _-"Si lo que quieres que haga es lo que me imagino, entonces no te dejare manipularme"_ \- pensó ella.

 _-"¿Y que podrías hacer?, tú me perteneces ahora, así que no te resistas más"_ \- dijo la otra voz. Mientras Miku trataba de detenerse a toda costa, Tsukune intentaba ayudarla. Al mismo tiempo, Moka los buscaba a ambos, pues estaba un tanto preocupada por Miku.

 _-¿Que le habrá pasado?, esto ya no es normal_ \- decía para sí misma.

 _-"¡Fantástico!, todo sale a la perfección"_

 _-No, no te dejaré hacerlo..._ \- decía Miku con dificultad, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Tsukune.

 _-¿Eh, que dijiste?_ \- pregunto el, confundido.

 _-¡No lo haré, no lo haré!_ \- Decía, mientras en su mente se escuchaba la misma frase que la atormentaba. En ese momento, Moka escucho un extraño ruido en donde ellos estaban, así que decidió ir a ver que era. Al mismo tiempo, Miku tomaba por los hombros a Tsukune y lo empujaba hacia afuera del callejón, mientras repetía una y otra vez _"No lo voy a hacer"._ De pronto, cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de aquel lugar, Moka pudo verlos.

 _-¡Hey chicos!_ \- grito la verlos, luego puso una cara desencajada al notar como estaban.

 _-¡Moka-san!_ \- dijo Tsukune al darse cuenta de su presencia.

 _-"Es ahora, demuestra tus verdaderos sentimientos"_

 _-Tsukune_ \- murmuro Miku.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_ \- pregunto él.

 _-Perdóname..._ \- contesto ella con lágrimas en los ojos y luego... lo beso.

 _-"Segunda fase, completa"_

Mientras ellos dos se besaban, Moka los veía incrédula, sin decir nada, notablemente triste.

 _-Tsukune, Miku_ \- dijo con un nudo en la garganta. De pronto, la peli plateada reacciono y se apartó rápido de Tsukune.

 _-¡Moka-san, yo...!_ \- dijo el rápidamente.

 _-¡No es lo que parece, déjame explicarte!_ \- dijo también Miku.

 _-¡No hay nada que explicar!, los verdaderos sentimientos no se pueden cambiar, ¿no es así?_ \- respondió ella llorosa _-perdón por molestarlos_ \- luego de esto, salió corriendo envuelta en llanto.

 _-¡Espera Moka-san!_ \- grito Tsukune intentando perseguirla, sin embargo, Miku lo detuvo y le dijo:

 _-No, yo iré por ella, tu espera aquí._ \- Entonces salió en su búsqueda, mientras Tsukune se quedaba ahí, sin saber que había sucedido.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado de la Academia, Moka se encontraba llorando, inconsolable.

 _-¿Por qué..._ \- decía para sí misma _-por qué paso esto?, nunca pensé que me podrían traicionar de esa forma._

 _-Ni yo_ \- dijo repentinamente Kashiko, que la observaba en secreto.

 _-¡Oh, Kashiko-san!... no... No te había visto_ \- respondió Moka limpiándose las lágrimas.

 _-¡Esta bien, si quieres llorar, hazlo!, es lo mejor que hay para desahogarse._

 _-Es que... yo... yo... no puede ser posible..._

 _-Te entiendo, para mi también es una gran decepción, jamás me imagine que Tsukune, y menos la "otra" Moka te hicieran esto._

 _-Creo que de ella me lo esperaba._

 _-¿Por?_

 _-Me dijo que los verdaderos sentimientos no se pueden cambiar, menos el de amar, y ella también está enamorada de Tsukune._

 _-Sí, pero sea como sea, esa no era la forma, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

 _-Tal vez._

 _-Escucha, Moka_ \- le dijo, por lo que ella volteo a verla _-estoy segura de que Miku, o como se llame, vendrá aquí a convencerte que la perdones, pero, tu y yo sabemos que todo lo que te diga son simples excusas. Créeme, Miku solo intenta calmar la situación, para luego volver a traicionarte_ \- Kashiko se dio la vuelta, y mientras se retiraba, termino de decir _-recuérdalo Moka, no confíes en Miku, por nada._

La peligrosa se quedó muy pensativa, en tanto veía marcharse a la otra chica. Mientras esto sucedía, en otra parte de la Academia, las demás chicas estaban reunidas en el comedor, platicando acerca de lo que le podría estar pasando a Miku, cuando de repente llego a su mesa Gin-senpai, algo agitado, con una cara de incredulidad.

 _-¡Chicas!_ \- dijo.

 _-¡Gin-senpai!, ¿qué te ocurre?_ \- pregunto Kurumu.

 _-No van a creer lo que acabo de ver._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_ \- pregunto intrigada Mizore.

 _-Mejor mírenlo por ustedes mismas_ \- dijo el, en ese momento les mostro una fotografía del beso que se habían dado Miku y Tsukune, al verla, todas se quedaron atónitas.

 _-¡Es imposible!_ \- dijo Kurumu.

 _-¡No, esto no puede ser verdad!_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-Aunque sea difícil de aceptarlo, esta es una clara prueba de que Tsukune traiciono a Moka con Miku._ \- comento el Senpai con pesar.

 _-¡No, no, mi Onii-chan no sería capaz de hacer esto!_ \- dijo Yukari incrédula.

 _-Desgraciadamente es cierto, además, pude ver como Moka salía corriendo de aquel lugar, inconsolable._

 _-¡Mi Onee-chan!_ \- dijo Kokoa al oír esto _-¿hacia dónde?_

 _-No lo sé, pero decidí no seguirla, supongo que necesitaba su espacio._

 _-¡Voy a buscarla!_ \- Kokoa salió corriendo de aquel lugar en busca de su hermana, todos los demás se quedaron ahí en actitud fúnebre.

 _-¡Jamás lo habría pensado de Tsukune, y menos de Miku!_ \- comento Kurumu cabizbaja.

 _-Así son las cosas, ¿qué podemos hacer?_ \- dijo Mizore.

 _-¿Los defiendes?_ \- contesto su hermana molesta.

 _-No, pero después de todo, una imagen no prueba nada_ \- respondió su la peli morada.

 _-¿Que otra prueba quieres, que se besen enfrente de nosotros, o que firmen un documento donde pongan "traicionamos a Moka"?_

 _-No exageres, quieres._

 _-Bien, si estas de su lado, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mejor seguiré a Kokoa para seguir con la búsqueda de mi amiga_ \- dijo Kurumu, levantándose de la mesa, notablemente disgustada.

 _-¡Sigo sin creerlo, sé que mi Onii-chan es inocente y lo demostrare!_ \- comento Yukari y también se levantó de aquella mesa. El ambiente se volvió muy tenso entre todo el grupo, parecía separarse, unos del lado de Moka, otros del de Miku.

En tanto todo esto sucedía, la chica de pelo plateado seguía buscando a Moka, sin éxito.

 _-"¿Como pude rendirme tan fácil?_ \- Pensaba _-esto es lo más imperdonable que una chica le puede hacer a su amiga"_

 _-¡Ni intentes buscarla!_ \- dijo súbitamente Kashiko, mientras se le aparecía enfrente.

 _-¡Tu, bastarda!_ \- contesto Miku, mirándola con odio.

 _-¡No me eches la culpa!, después de todo, lo único que hice fue aflorar tus verdaderas intenciones, nada de lo que hiciste era algo que no harías después por ti misma._

 _-¿Que estas planeando?_

 _-Eso no te incumbe, lo único que tienes que saber es que Moka está muy molesta contigo._

 _-Estuviste con ella, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?_

 _-Solo intente consolarla._

 _-Seguro le metiste ideas tuyas, ¿cierto?, tengo que hablar con ella._

 _-Ni lo intentes, ella misma me dijo que no quiere volver a verlos jamás, que no la busques, ni nada._

 _-Es mentira._

 _-Bueno, si quieres comprobarlo, ve_ \- Kashiko señalo el lugar en donde Moka se encontraba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Miku se quedó parada por un momento, incrédula, hasta que reacciono nuevamente.

 _-¡Me las pagaras luego!_ \- dijo y salió en búsqueda de sí misma (aunque suene ilógico)

Al poco tiempo de estar caminando, logro encontrarla, estaba sentada en el borde de un precipicio (no muy onda, claro, no crean que se iba a...), y le hablo suavemente:

 _-Moka_ \- ella volteo a ver quién era, al notar que era Miku, volvió la mirada hacia otra parte.

 _-¿Qué quieres?_ \- contesto con desprecio.

 _-Necesitamos hablar._

 _-No hay nada de qué hablar, ya te lo dije, te entiendo, los verdaderos sentimientos no cambian..._

 _-Si, tal vez, pero nada de lo que viste fue intencional..._

 _-¡No me digas, fue un accidente, no, ya se, te amenazaron para hacerlo!_

 _-Algo así, todo lo que paso es culpa de Kashiko-san, ella me manipulo para que yo hiciera eso..._

 _-¡Ahora le vas a echar la culpa a ella!_

 _-No te estoy mintiendo, créeme, por favor, ella quiere hacernos algo a ambas, estoy segura de que..._

 _-¡Ya, no intentes justificarte!, aunque eso sea cierto, tú no te negaste._

 _-¡Intente resistirme, como lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo!_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con "todo este tiempo"?_ \- pregunto Moka intrigada, Miku se quedó sin saber que contestar.

 _-Bueno... yo..._

 _-Lo sabía, tú también amas a Tsukune._

 _-No... Yo..._ \- decía nerviosa, en ese momento, Moka se levantó, se dirigió hacia Inner Moka, y con una determinación total le volvió a decir.

 _-Vamos, ¡atrévete a decirme a los ojos que no amas a Tsukune!_

 _-Yo... yo..._ \- cerro lo ojos y comenzó a hablar más bajo _-no puedo, también lo amo._

 _-Claro, tú y yo somos la misma, ya se me hacía rara tu actitud, pero ahora puedo ver por qué._

 _-Moka, yo..._ \- decía, cuando en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Kurumu que gritaba molesta.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!_ \- contestaron ambas chicas mientras volteaban a verla.

 _-Acabo de preguntarte que haces aquí... vamos, ¡lárgate!, traidora._

 _-¡Tranquila Kurumu-chan!_ \- dijo Moka _-ella ya se va_ \- las tres chicas la vieron con enojo.

 _-¡Esta bien!_ \- contesto con tristeza _-me voy, pero por favor, perdóname_ \- ella no respondió nada, así que Miku se dio la vuelta y se fue cabizbaja, Kurumu y Kokoa fueron a donde estaba Moka, para consolarla, mientras que la otra chica se retiraba, muy deprimida, inclusive se pudo ver una lagrima en su mejilla _-"¡soy una tonta!, me deje manipular tan fácil"_ \- pensaba.

Por lo mientras, Tsukune estaba en el mismo callejón donde se encontró a Miku, pensativo, sentado en el suelo.

 _-¿Por qué lo hizo?_ \- se preguntaba _-Miku-san es una de mis amigas, no puedo creer lo que paso, pero... yo también tengo la culpa, no intente detenerla, ahora, Moka-san está molesta conmigo, ¡soy un tonto!, tenía a la mejor chica de todas, y la he perdido._

* * *

¿Que pasara entre Tsukune y Moka?

¿Cual es el verdadero plan de Kashiko?

¿Que ocurrira ahora entre las dos Mokas)

(Dos mujeres y un camino)

Ok, me voy, pero por favor comenten y den reviwe... o reconoscan su lugar...


	6. ¿Solución?

Hola de nuevo FanFictioners, ¿como estan?

Bueno pues, como veran, no he tenido ni un solo reviwe desde que publique el capitulo 2 de esta historia, hace ya casi un mes, y desde entonces no ha habido respuesta por parte de los lectores, bueno, ni siquiera se si estan leyendo lo que escribo, pero esta bien, prometi que concluiría esta historia y asi sera, aunque con este cap apenas comienza la segunda parte.

No es reclamo, solo expreso una idea que tengo, pero, creo que ya estuvo de mis quejas, volvamos a la realidad...

Como saben, ni Rosario + Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo algunos, todo es obra de Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Si quieren usar un personaje comenten.

A si, dentro de poco subire un One-shot, asi que esperen.

Ok, aqui les dejo el cap 6 (escribi mucho, cierto)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: ¿Solución?**

En esa misma noche, luego que las cosas se calmaron un poco, todas las chicas se fueron a su habitación, aunque se notaba la tensión que había entre ellas. Moka, por su parte, seguía sin mencionar una palabra, estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado en el día, se notaba que había llorado mucho.

 _-¡Tranquila amiga!, no vale la pena llorar por hombres como ese_ \- dijo Kurumu intentando consolarla.

 _-No deberías expresarte así de el_ \- replico Mizore.

 _-¿Sigues con esa absurda idea de defenderlo?_ \- pregunto su hermana, algo molesta.

 _-Ya te dije que no lo estoy defendiendo, solo necesito más pruebas que una simple fotografía para creer en eso._

 _-¿Fotografía?_ \- pregunto Moka sorprendida.

- _¡A sí!, Gin-senpai tomo una foto de... bueno... de lo que paso y nos la enseño, por eso nos enteramos, pero como siempre, esta mujer es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de la realidad, sin ofender Moka._

 _-¿A quién llamas tonta?_

 _-A ti, no es obvio._

 _-Te voy a enseñar..._

 _-¡Ya cállense!_ \- grito Kokoa repentinamente _-¿que no ven que sus discusiones están alterando a mi Onee-chan?_

 _-¡Lo siento, no era mi intención!_ \- contesto Mizore.

- _Pues parece que si_ \- replico su hermana.

 _-¡Ya, dejen ese tema!_

 _-Está bien, como sea, ya después mi hermanita se dará cuenta de la realidad._ \- comento Kurumu. Mientras esto pasaba, Yukari se veía muy triste también, tanto, que en ese preciso momento, comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

 _-¡Pobre Yukari-san, esto también le afecto demasiado!_ \- comento Kokoa al verla.

Tsukune, por su parte, se encontraba aun confundido por lo que paso, caminaba muy lento y meditaba sobre aquel hecho, hasta que Gin-senpai lo alcanzo.

 _-¡Tsukune-san!_

 _-¿Eh, Gin-senpai?_ \- contesto el al verlo.

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?_ \- pregunto él.

 _-No... No lo sé, en verdad, no lo sé._

 _-Bueno, sea lo que sea, Moka-san se veía muy afectada._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Bueno... yo... los vi sin querer, estaba por ahí y de pronto..._

 _-¡Ah!, la perdí Senpai_ \- dijo Tsukune con pesar _-la perdí para siempre, dudo que me perdone algún día._

Así pasaron los siguientes días, cada quien "apoyaba", por así decirlo a cada chica, algunos a Moka y otros a Miku. Cuando Tsukune trataba de hablar y arreglar las cosas con su novia, esta lo evadía, o era detenido por sus amigas. Miku, por su parte se mantenía alejada de todos, notablemente triste, no entraba a clases ni hablaba con nadie, todo iba de mal en peor para los chicos, en especial, para Moka.

 _-Tercera fase, completa_ \- dijo el genio escondida para no ser notada _-ahora, viene la fase final._

Una noche, Miku salió a pasear fuera de los dormitorios, estaba muy pensativa, no era la misma chica de antes.

 _-No sé qué planees Kashiko, pero te detendré a como dé lugar_ \- decía para sí misma, cuando de pronto, frente a ella se apareció la mencionada, por lo que Miku se sorprendió, en ese momento, Mizore se despertó rápidamente por el ruido que se produjo afuera

 _-¿Que fue eso?_ \- dijo.

 _-¡Tu, otra vez!_ \- decía Miku al ver a su enemiga.

 _-Parece que no te da gusto verme, con todas las veces que hemos estado a solas, pensé que podríamos ser amigas_ \- dijo el genio sarcásticamente.

 _-Jamás sería amiga de alguien como tú_ \- contesto con recelo.

 _-Me lo imaginaba._

 _-¿Qué?, escucho las voces de unas chicas afuera, ¿quiénes serán?_ \- se preguntó, así que, por su curiosidad se asomó a su ventana _-¡Miku-san!_ \- dijo, luego noto que a su lado había otra chica _-pero, ¿ella quién es?_

 _-¿Que pretendías al manipularme de esa forma?_

 _-Es obvio, separarte de Moka, hacerte perder la credibilidad con tus amigos, y de paso, cobrarme un poco de la deuda que tiene esa tonta conmigo._

 _-Miserable, te voy a..._

 _-¿Que puedes hacerme?, ya no eres un vampiro, así que no puedes atacarme._

 _-¡Espera!, ¿acaso dijo "vampiro"?_ \- se preguntó Mizore en voz baja.

 _-Además, yo soy un genio, un Youkai de clase B, y tú, una simple humana tonta._

 _-No entiendo, acaba de decir que era una "genio"_ \- volvió a decir Mizore impresionada _-no, debo estar soñando_ \- entonces hizo lo que cualquier persona que piense esto haría, se pellizco _-¡Ahy, no, no es un sueño!_

 _-Es cierto_ \- contesto Miku _-no puedo hacerte nada_ \- ella se quedó pensando por un momento las coas, y luego volvió a decir _-solo te pido un favor, no hagas nada malo en contra de Moka, si te debe algo, cóbratelo conmigo, al fin y al cabo, las dos somos la misma._

Esta respuesta sorprendió a Kashiko, por lo que no supo que decir, lo mismo pasó con Mizore, que seguía impactada, cada vez más con lo que oía. Por su parte, el genio se quedó meditando por un instante la petición de Miku, hasta que, luego de un rato, respondió.

 _-¡De acuerdo!, la dejare en paz a ella, y me cobrare contigo, pero no ahora, luego._

 _-Te lo agradezco_ \- dijo la otra chica aliviada, aunque unos tantos incrédulos.

 _-Bien, te veré luego Akashiya Moka_ \- luego de decir eso, despareció, dejando a Inner Moka sola. Mizore, que las estaba escuchando estaba muy sorprendida por toda la conversación, hasta que, con algo de dificultades, reacciono y dijo:

 _-¡Lo sabía!, Tsukune y Miku... bueno... ella... son incapaces de traicionar a la otra Moka... digo... a Moka... ¡rayos, estoy tan confundida!_

Al día siguiente, las cosas seguían igual, o tal vez peor, Moka se notaba aún triste, caminaba sola, lentamente hacia las clases, cuando de pronto, de entre los árboles, Miku la tomo súbitamente de la mano y la jalo hacia aquel lugar.

 _-¿Que, quién es?_ \- pregunto algo asustada, pero al ver a su "secuestradora", cambio de actitud a la de una más dura _-¡ah, solo eres tú!, ¿qué quieres?_

 _-¡Deja de decir...!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Lo siento, es la costumbre!_

 _-Bueno, ya dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, tengo clase y no puedo llegar tarde._

 _-Tengo que decirte algo._

 _-¡Por favor!, ya no quiero hablar del tema, ¡déjame!_ \- dijo mientras trataba de irse, pero su "gemela" la detuvo.

 _-No es sobre eso._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Es sobre ti, corres un gran peligro._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ \- pregunto Moka confundida.

 _-Anoche, estuve hablando con Kashiko-san, y me dijo que todo lo que paso fue parte de un plan para separarme del grupo y de ti, solo para cobrarte lo que le debes y hacerte daño._

 _-¿Otra vez con eso?_

 _-Créeme, no te miento._

 _-¿Cómo puedo creerte después de que me ocultaste lo que te pasaba a ti?_

 _-Escucha, sé que hice mal al ocultarte mi nueva vida, pero, tienes que confiar en mí esta vez, por favor._

 _-¡No lo hare!, solo me mentiras más, así que, me voy..._

 _-¡Espera Moka-san!_ \- dijo súbitamente Mizore mientras salía de entre los arbustos.

 _-¡Ah, Mizore-chan!, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?_ \- pregunto ella asustada.

 _-¡Lo siento si te asuste!_ \- dijo apenada _-sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero, tenía que hacerlo para aclarar este asunto, así que seguí a Miku... o como se llame hasta aquí._

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- pregunto la mencionada.

 _-Porque, ustedes son mis amigas, además no soporto que todos estemos así, separados, así que... ¡Moka!, todo lo que Miku ha dicho es cierto._

 _-¿Que?_ \- pregunto ella impresionada.

 _-¿Cómo sabes eso?_ \- dijo también Miku.

 _-Es que, sin querer, anoche te escuche hablando con otra chica, Kashiko, ¿cierto?_ \- Miku afirmo con la cabeza.

 _-¿Kashiko-san?_ \- pregunto Moka intrigada.

 _-Escuche que ella dijo que te "manipulo" para besar a Tsukune, para que nadie te creyera, ni siquiera Moka, y así alejarte de ella, para "cobrarse" de algo, ¿no es así?_

 _-Sí, lo es, de eso hablaba con ella anoche_ \- contesto Inner Moka.

 _-¿A sí que era cierto?_ \- dijo Moka mirando hacia abajo _-era cierto lo que me dijiste._

 _-¡Al fin me crees!, te dije que no había inventado nada de eso_ \- Moka se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero luego, alzo la mirada hacia Miku y dijo con la voz quebrada.

 _-¡Lo siento, de verdad, perdón por no creerte!_ \- entonces abrazo a la otra chica.

 _-Ya, ya está bien, ¡deja de hacer eso!_

 _-¡Oh, perdón!_ \- dijo Moka separándose de ella.

 _-No hay duda de que te pareces a Kokoa_ \- en ese instante, Miku volteo a ver a Mizore, y dijo con voz relajada _-¡Gracias, Mizore, por confiar en mí!_

 _-¿Para qué están las amigas?_ \- luego de decir eso, se quedó callada por un momento, como recordando algo _-solo hay algo que no entiendo._

 _-¿Que?_ \- preguntaron ambas Mokas.

 _-Sobre unas cosas muy extrañas que escuche, algo sobre que tú eras un "vampiro", que esa chica es una "genio", sobre la deuda que Moka tiene con ella, pero lo más extraño, que tú y Moka son la misma, ¿qué loco, no?_ \- Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente a Mizore, sin decir nada, ella se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto sorprendida _-¿¡Es cierto eso!?_

 _-¡Shh, tranquila, baja la voz!_ \- le murmuro Miku.

 _-¿Es cierto lo de esa conversación?_

 _-Espera, si creíste lo de la manipulación, ¿por qué no puedes creer en esto también?_

 _-Bueno, lo de la genio y la deuda, que seguro es por un deseo lo puedo más o menos comprender, pero lo otro._

 _-Yo te lo explicare_ \- dijo Moka en voz baja, y luego comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, pero cada cosa nueva que ella decía, sorprendía aún más a Mizore _-... y es por eso que estaba tan rara el otro día_ \- Mizore se quedó con la boca completamente abierta, incrédula.

 _-¡Dime que es una broma!_ \- dijo ella, con algo de dificultades.

 _-Quisiera que fuera eso, pero es verdad_ \- le contesto Inner Moka.

 _-En... en... entonces... ustedes... son..._ \- decía, pero en ese momento se desvaneció y cayó al suelo.

 _-¡Ah, Mizore-chan!_ \- exclamo Moka, acercándose a su amiga.

 _-¡Oye!_ \- dijo repentinamente Miku a su otro yo _-¿no crees que deberíamos de contarles esto a los demás?_

 _-Eso creo, ellos también merecen saber la verdad_ \- contesto _-pero será mejor que lo hagamos en presencia de todos, las tres juntas._

Al poco rato, luego de que Mizore reaccionara, las chicas se dirigieron a buscar al resto del grupo, para contarles esta historia, y aunque fue un poco difícil que accedieran, al final todos, excepto Tsukune, se reunieron nuevamente en el aula del club de periodismo.

 _-Bien, ¿qué es eso que nos quieres contar Moka, y por qué esta ella aquí?_ \- pregunto Kurumu, mirando con enojo a Miku.

 _-Espera, ¿en dónde está Tsukune?_ \- pregunto la pelirrosa, buscándolo con la mirada.

 _-No lo sé, lo estuve buscando por todas partes pero no lo encontré_ \- respondió Mizore.

 _-Necesitamos que el este aquí, también_ \- expreso Miku.

 _-Esperen, si quieren puedo llamarlo, tal vez me responda_ \- dijo repentinamente Yukari _-solo tengo que marcarle a su número y ya._

 _-¿Desde cuándo funcionan los celulares en este lugar?_ \- pregunto Moka a su contraparte en voz baja.

 _-Aquí, desde siempre, creo_ \- le contesto. Yukari, por su parte comenzó a llamar por teléfono a su hermano, pero este no le respondía, lo intento varias veces más, hasta que, desde algún lugar de la Academia, el contesto.

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-¡Onni-chan!_

 _-¡Yukari-chan!, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _-Nada malo, ¿dónde estás?_

 _-En el tejado._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer ahí?_ \- pregunto ella aterrada.

 _-¿Que, donde esta?_ \- preguntaron ambas Mokas, también preocupadas.

 _-¡Tranquila!, solo estoy pensando en mis asuntos, es todo_ \- respondió Tsukune _._

 _-¡Uf, menos mal!_

 _-Bueno, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _-Necesito que vengas al club de periodismo de inmediato._

 _-¿Por?_

 _-Moka quiere hablar contigo._

 _-¡Moka-san!, ¿eso quiere decir que...?_

 _-Solo ven y sabrás de que se trata._

 _-Ok, voy para allá_ \- dijo y luego colgó. Se veía emocionado, como que la alegría le había vuelto, entonces salió rumbo al aula. Cuando llego al fin a aquel sitio, se llevó la sorpresa de que todos los demás estaban en ese lugar.

 _-¡Moka-san...!, ¿eh, porque...?_

 _-Entra, hay algo que tienes que saber, tu también_ \- le respondió Miku, el obedeció y entro, entonces, Moka comenzó a contar lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Bien, termine, cada vez esto se vuelve más extraño.

Nos vemos en esiguiente capitulo que se titulara: "Realidad"

Saludos a todos mis fans (sonido de fondo: "The song of silence") T.T


	7. Realidad

Hola amigos lectores de Fanfiction.

Este capitulo es un tanto, digamos, simple, si en algun lado me equivoco o parece que estas escrito por un niño de diez años pues, la razon es que este fic esta preescrito, es decir, que ya lo tenia hecho y solo subo cada capitulo los sabados, por lo que como aun no tenia experiencia, se nota mucho mi novates.

Bueno, ya saben, Rosario + Vampire y sus personajes son obra de Akihisa Ikeda-sama, salvo unos personajes.

Si usan uno, pidan mi permiso.

El final lo corregire, asi que no pierdan la calma.

Ok, aqui esta, the seven chapter...

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Realidad**

 _-Ok, lo que les tengo que decir es... algo increíble, pero, por favor, confíen en mi..._ \- Todos los presentes se quedaron confundidos por lo que ella estaba diciendo. Al poco rato que termino de relatar su historia, los chicos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, al igual que le había pasado a Mizore.

 _-Espera, ¿es una broma verdad?_ \- pregunto Kurumu impresionada.

 _-Dije lo mismo, pero no, esto es de verdad, aunque no lo crean_ \- contesto la chica de pelo morado.

 _-Eso significa que toda nuestra realidad, es..._ \- decía Ruby, incrédula.

 _-Falsa, consecuencia de un deseo_ \- completo Yukari.

 _-¡No, no, no, no puede ser posible!_ \- decía la peli azul mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _-Lo es, yo tampoco lo creía al principio, pero todo esto es real_ \- le contesto su hermana.

 _-Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que Mizore y yo no somos hermanas?_

 _-Así es, ni Mizore ni tu son hermanas, al igual que Yukari y Tsukune_ \- contesto fríamente Miku.

 _-¿Y ustedes dos son una misma persona?_ \- pregunto ahora Kokoa, asustada.

 _-Sí, ambas somos tus hermanas_ \- le respondió Moka _-aunque, en la realidad, tú la quieres más a ella._

 _-Pero, si dices que las dos son mis Onee-chan, ¿cómo puedo querer más a una que a otra?_

 _-Es que... ¿cómo decirlo?... tu actitud es... muy diferente a la de ahora._

 _-¿Diferente?_

 _-Si... tú eres... algo..._

 _-Agresiva_ \- completo la frase Miku.

 _-¡Imposible, Kokoa-chan es una niña dulce y tierna, no lastimaría a nadie!_ \- exclamo Tsukune.

 _-Como dije, esta es otra realidad, nadie recuerda cómo eran las cosas antes, solo nosotras dos_ \- contesto Moka.

 _-Está bien_ \- dijo repentinamente Kurumu _-puedo aceptar... creo... todo lo que está pasando ahora, pero lo de que esta no es una escuela normal, y que nosotros no somos normales... eso no..._

 _-Es cierto_ \- continuo Yukari _-no puede ser que todos nosotros seamos... Youkais._

 _-No todos_ \- contesto Miku, y en ese momento, los chicos la voltearon a ver _-entre nosotros hay alguien que es un verdadero ser humano._

 _-¿Quién?_ \- preguntaron todos.

 _-Tu, Tsukune_ \- contesto la chica de ojos rojos _-fuiste inscrito en este lugar por accidente, y desde entonces has estado encubierto para que nadie te descubra, enfrentándote a toda clase de problemas, inclusive has estado a punto de morir en una ocasión._

 _-¿Yo?_ \- pregunto el aún más impresionado.

 _-Si_ \- siguió diciendo _-y solo los que estamos aquí lo sabemos, te hemos estado protegiendo, ya que si alguien más lo llega a saber, podrías morir, de hecho, esa fue la causa la última vez de que estuvieras en peligro._

 _-Pero, ¿por qué?_ \- pregunto de nuevo.

 _-La Academia Youkai fue construida para que los Youkais se adapten a la vida con los seres humanos, pero para no ser descubiertos, está protegida por una gran barrera de energía que la aísla del resto del mundo, y si un humano se atreve a traspasarla, será ejecutado._

 _-Entonces, ¿he logrado sobrevivir gracias a ustedes?_ \- Moka y Miku afirmaron con la cabeza _-¡wow, es increíble!_

 _-En verdad... ¿y qué clase de youkai soy?_ \- pregunto repentinamente Gin-senpai.

 _-¿Eh?_ \- dijo Ruby sorprendida.

 _-Sí, quisiera saber qué clase de monstruo soy, ¿una momia, un monstruo del lago, que?_

 _-Bueno, tu, eres un hombre lobo, el más rápido de todos_ \- le contesto Moka.

 _-! Wow, soy un lobo, es fantástico!_ \- dijo el con alegría.

 _-¡No, no lo es!_ \- dijo repentinamente Ruby alterada _-no puedo ser la novia de un hombre lobo._

 _-Tranquila, recuerda que tú también eres un Youkai..._

 _-¡Eso no importa!, qué tal si yo soy algo diferente de ti, ¿cómo serían nuestros hijos entonces?_

 _-¿Hijos, no crees que te estas adelantando un poco?_ \- pregunto el Senpai aterrado.

- _Solo hago planes a futuro, pero esto puede cambiar las cosas, así que, ¿qué clase de Youkai soy?_

 _-Bueno, tú no eres un Youkai, pero tampoco eres humana_ \- contesto Moka.

 _-Me confundes, ¿a qué te refieres?_

 _-Tú y Yukari-chan son unas Brujas, pero cada una tiene su habilidad especial_ \- respondió ahora Miku.

 _-¿Brujas, nosotras?_ \- pregunto Yukari impresionada.

 _-Sí, tu sueles invocar artefactos de cocina para defenderte, o cartas del tarot, según sea el caso._

 _-¿Y yo?_ \- pregunto Ruby.

 _-Tú eres más de la naturaleza, invocas magia obscura y tienes dominio sobre algunos animales, en especial cuervos._

 _-Tiene sentido_ \- replico Mizore _-a Ruby le gustan mucho las aves, y en especial la naturaleza._

 _-Pero no te preocupes_ \- dijo Moka a la susodicha _-no es necesario que sean de la misma raza para casarse._

 _-¿A no?_

 _-Claro que no, no es como que fuésemos animales_ \- contesto con cierto humor Miku.

 _-¡Lo ves!_ \- dijo Gin-senpai _-no hay ningún problema._

 _-Menos mal_ \- dijo Ruby aliviada.

 _-¿Puedo preguntar que soy yo?_ \- dijo repentinamente Mizore.

 _-A si, tú eres una doncella de las nieves, controlas el hielo, el agua y todo eso_ \- contesto la chica de pelo rosa.

- _Se oye interesante_ \- contesto con una ligera sonrisa _-cuéntame más._

 _-Mejor no_ \- le respondió Moka.

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque tal vez te enteres de cosas que no quisieras saber._

 _-¿Como que, soy una ladrona, una rebelde, una acosadora... ?_ \- en cuanto dijo eso, ambas Mokas voltearon a verla, como diciéndole que si _-¡ahí no!_

 _-¡Tranquila, no es tan malo!_ \- le dijo Kurumu en tono de burla.

 _-¡Ja, ja, que gracioso!_ \- contesto algo molesta su hermana _-me imagino que serás tú en la realidad._

 _-¡Mmm!, seguro que soy algo elegante y distinguido, como un hada, o una sirena..._

 _-O un ciclope..._

 _-¿Que dijiste?_ \- en ese instante, ambas hermanas comenzaron a pelear, hasta que Tsukune las separo.

 _-¡Ya tranquilas las dos!_

 _-Ok, ok, me calmo, solo díganme, ¿qué clase de Youkai soy?_ \- pregunto la ojimorada con cierta emoción.

- _Este... tu eres... tu eres..._ \- decía Moka balbuceante.

 _-Vamos, dime_ \- insistió la chica de gran... corazón.

 _-Eres... un súcubos._

 _-¡Si, un succu... !, espera, ¿qué es un súcubos?_

 _-Bueno, es, un youkai que seduce a los hombres con su mirada y su cuerpo, y si llegase a besar a uno, se convertiría en su esclavo_ \- Kurumu se quedó muda con esta revelación, como petrificada _-¡lo siento!_

 _-¿Quién ríe ahora?_ \- se burló Mizore.

 _-¡Cállate!_ \- respondió su hermana bajando la cabeza.

 _-¿Y, Moka-san... ?_ \- pregunto con timidez Tsukune.

 _-Nosotras dos, al igual que Kokoa, somos vampiros_ \- contesto Inner Moka.

 _-¡Wow, ese es el Youkai más fuerte de todos!_ \- dijo Yukari.

 _-¡Es cierto, que envidia de ustedes!_ \- comento Kurumu.

 _-¡Un momento!_ \- expreso repentinamente Mizore _-¿dijiste que deseaste dejar de ser, lo que eras, cierto?_

 _-Este, si_ \- contesto Moka.

 _-¿Cómo es posible, ustedes son los mejores Youkais de todos?, si yo fuera un vampiro, jamás desearía dejar de serlo, es ilógico._

 _-Eso crees_ \- dijo Miku _-pero serlo implica también que somos los que más debilidades tenemos, los rosarios, a algunos la luz del día, inclusive el agua, esas fueron las razones por las que ella deseo tal cosa._

 _-Si_ \- continuo Moka _-un día, un chico ataco sin razón a Tsukune..._

 _-¡Por eso preguntabas si estaba bien!_ \- dijo su amiga de grandes pechos.

 _-Así es, en ese entonces, él estaba mal herido, yo, intente defenderlo, pero en ese instante comenzó a llover..._

 _-Y no te pudiste acercar_ \- completo Ruby _-por eso deseaste dejar de ser un vampiro, pensabas que sería lo mejor en ese momento._

 _-Sí, pero ahora... tal parece que las cosas han salido peor de lo que me esperaba._

 _-Bueno, según se, eso es típico de los genios_ \- dijo Gin-senpai _-te cumplen lo que sea, pero con una condición._

 _-Y ahora veo las consecuencias de mis actos._

 _-Pero espera_ \- dijo repentinamente Tsukune _-entonces, ¿qué es eso que tienes que pagar, Moka-san?_

 _-Es cierto, si alterar mi realidad no es suficiente paga para ella, ¿qué es entonces?_ \- Moka se veía muy preocupada al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 _-Será mejor que lo averigüemos, por el bien de todos_ \- comento el Senpai de todos.

 _-¡Si, si!_ \- contestaron los demás chicos.

 _-¡No, no se metan en esto!_ \- replico Miku _-si ustedes se entrometen, no sé lo que Kashiko pueda hacerles._

 _-¡Tranquila!, estaremos bien, además, para eso estamos los amigos_ \- cometo Mizore.

 _-¡Es cierto!_ \- dijo repentinamente Kurumu, todos la voltearon a ver de inmediato _-desconfié de ustedes, chicos, así que para compensar, esto no es nada._ \- Miku se quedó en silencio por un instante, pensando en algo.

 _-Miku, digo, tu, creo que deberíamos aceptar su ayuda_ \- le dijo Moka.

 _-¡Esta bien!, pero deben de permanecer cautelosos ante lo que pueda suceder._

 _-Cuenta con eso_ \- le contesto Tsukune.

 _-Ok, lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es recuperar nuestras habilidades, para que así podamos combatir con Kashiko._

 _-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?_ \- pregunto Kokoa.

 _-Muy fácil, recobrando su esencia, y para tal cosa, tenemos que buscar las cosas que realmente les complementan._

Todos se quedaron confundidos por lo que Miku les había dicho, inclusive Moka, pero al poco rato, ella les explico que si cada quien volvía a hacer lo que siempre hacían, podrían recobrar su personalidad, y con eso, su fuerza y habilidades sobrenaturales.

 _-Bien, entonces hagámoslo_ \- dijo con entusiasmo Kurumu _-si quieres yo iré primero, ¿qué hago?_

 _-Primero quítate esa cosa y ponte el uniforme de la escuela_ \- le contesto Miku.

 _-¿Qué?, pero es horrible, me voy a ver como una tonta..._ \- decía, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de que todas las demás llevaban el uniforme de la escuela _-este... no quise decir eso... es solo que..._

 _-¡Solo hazlo!_ \- le dijo su hermana.

 _-Ok, ok, ya voy_ \- la reciente enterada youkai salió del salón, con una cara de desagrado. Al poco rato, regreso, ya con el uniforme de la Academia, como siempre iba vestida _-bien, ya estoy aquí._

 _-¡Mmm, tenías razón, te ves como una tonta!_ \- le dijo su hermana en cuanto la vio.

 _-¡Cállate, odio este uniforme, hace que mis... estas cosas, se vean más grandes_ \- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bajaba la mirada (ya saben por qué) _-ok, ¿y ahora?_

 _-¡Tsukune, bésala!_ \- le ordeno Miku.

 _-¿Eh?_ \- contestaron todos.

 _-Espera, ¿por qué?_ \- pregunto Kurumu.

 _-Es que, en la realidad, tu, Mizore, Yukari y yo, estamos enamoradas de Tsukune_ \- con esto Moka.

 _-¿Yo?, pero yo soy su herma... bueno, eso soy ahora... o... ¡rayos, no lo sé!_

 _-Espera, Tsukune, es guapo, lo admito, pero es mi amigo_ \- dijo Mizore.

 _-Además, Moka es su novia, que tal si..._

 _-No te preocupes Kurumu-chan, en realidad, aunque me duela decirlo, aún no somos novios, así que está bien._

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-Por favor, Tsukune, hazlo._

 _-Es... está bien_ \- Él se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió a donde estaba la peli azul.

 _-Espera_ \- dijo intempestivamente Miku _-si quieres puedes dárselo en la mejilla o la frente, creo que igual funcionará._ \- Tsukune afirmo con la cabeza, y entonces, lo hizo, beso a Kurumu en la frente, en ese momento, los ojos de ella se iluminaron. Cuando Tsukune se le separo, quedo en un estado de shock por unos segundos, hasta que reacciono cuando Moka le pregunto.

 _-¿Funciono?_

 _-¡Mmm!, bueno, ¿cómo te respondo eso?, ¡ah, ya se!_ \- en ese instante se abalanzó sobre Tsukune y lo abrazo contra sus... encantos _-¡Tsukune, te extrañe, sabía que me ibas a rescatar!_

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!_ \- dijo Moka con ciertos celos, pero cambio de ánimos cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un éxito _-es genial tenerte de vuelta, solo una cosa más._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-¡Suelta a Tsukune, lo estás asfixiando!_ \- entonces, Kurumu se dio cuenta de eso, y lo soltó de inmediato.

 _-¡Lo siento, fue por la emoción!_

 _-Bien, ahora vas tu Mizore_ \- le dijo Miku.

 _-Ok, ¿igual tengo que cambiarme?_

 _-No, solo deja que él te bese también._

 _-Solo no te emociones, acosadora_ \- le advirtió la chica de pelo azul, entonces, cuando Tsukune se recuperó, hizo lo mismo de hace un momento, consiguiendo el mismo efecto, pero en cuanto él se apartó de Mizore, ella lanzo sobre Kurumu una ventisca helada, con lo que la congelo. Todos los demás se quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

 _-¡Te dije que no me llamarás acosadora otra vez!_

 _-¡Wow, es cierto, eres una chica de hielo!_ \- dijo Tsukune impresionado.

 _-Ok, ahora, Yukari..._

 _-Espera, no voy a dejar que mí, hermano o lo que sea me bese, me da cosa._

 _-No es para tanto, además, ya lo había hecho otras veces, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, y siempre te había dicho que no me gustaba eso._

 _-¡Que raro!_ \- afirmo Kurumu _-si Yukari esta también enamorada de Tsukune, ¿cómo es que no la despertó lo mismo que ha nosotras?_

 _-Tal vez porque no está vestida como se debe_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-Tal vez... ¡Yukari!, tienes que estar vestida como una bruja_ \- le dijo Moka.

 _-Oye, ¿no tenías un disfraz de brujita en tu habitación, de la fiesta de Halloween pasada?_ \- le pregunto su "hermano".

 _-Sí, pero..._

 _-Perfecto, pero, ¿tiene una capa y un sombreo?_ \- pregunto Miku.

 _-Sí, incluso una varita mágica, pero yo..._

 _-Entonces tráelos, rápido._

 _-¡Esta bien!_ \- Dijo la pequeña, y luego salió haciendo berrinche. Mientras los demás se quedaban en el interior del salón, afuera de él, un hombre desconocido, se encontraba recargado en un árbol, fumando un puro, parecía que conversaba con alguien más.

 _-Tal parece que no fue necesaria nuestra ayuda..._

 _-Por ahora, pero te aseguro que después tendremos que intervenir..._

* * *

Dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, llamar al 01-800-COMENTEN o al 01-800-DENREVIWE

Por favor, yo vivo de lo que ustedes leen... oh no, eso no debia decirlo, bueno ya que.

Saludos.


	8. ¿Por qué?

Hola amigos de FanFiction, me disculpo de antemano por el ligero retraso (¿mental?)

...

Eh... bueno, a lo que iba, es que he estado un poco agetrado con lo de la escuela, ya saben, ya casi voy a salir de la prepa y nos estan dejando unos trabajos pesadisismos, que esto, y que el otro, en fin, y aparte mi examen de ingreso a la uni... estoy cansadisimo y mi tiempo se reduce, pero bueno, se solucionara (no lo hara)

Ok, ya saben lo que pongo en mi Disclaimer, Rosario + Vampire y Akihisa Ikeda-sama... solo lean por favor

Proximamanete... el tan ansiado One-shot, ok, los dejo con el cap, ¿vale?

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Por qué?**

Al poco tiempo, Yukari regreso, con la misma cara con la que se fue, ya con la capa y el sombrero puestos.

 _-Suena raro, pero al fin pareces la Yukari de siempre_ \- comento Kurumu, que ya se había descongelado.

 _-¿Enserio tenemos que hacer lo del beso?_ \- pregunto la niña con cara de desagrado.

 _-No veo otra forma_ \- le respondió Moka.

 _-¡Ah, está bien, pero hazlo rápido, Onii-chan!_ \- Tsukune se acercó, lentamente a Yukari, como burlándose, hasta que le dio el beso en la mejilla _-¡Ah, qué asco!_

 _-¿Eh?, parece que no pasó nada_ \- dijo Tsukune desconcertado.

 _-¿Te sientes diferente?_ \- le pregunto Ruby a la niña.

 _-No, pero eso fue asqueroso-desu, ¡espera!, ¿por qué dije eso-desu?, ¡otra vez-desu!_

 _-Parece como si lo dijeras de forma natural_ \- comento Tsukune.

 _-Pero, dejando eso, pareces la misma de siempre_ \- dijo Kokoa.

 _-¿Porque, por que no funciono?_ \- se preguntaba Moka.

 _-¡Ya se!_ \- dijo Inner Moka repentinamente _-Moka, bésala tú._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- pregunto Tsukune.

 _-Es que esta niña, además de quererte a ti, también quiere a Moka._

 _-¿Eh?_ \- dijo Yukari impresionada.

 _-Aunque suene raro... es cierto... tú me... quieres también a mí._

 _-Pero eso es una locura-des... des... debo dejar decir eso-desu._

 _-¡Tranquila, no pasa nada, te re acostumbraras!_ \- le dijo Mizore, intentando animarla.

 _-¡Por favor, déjame hacerlo!_ \- le dijo la chica de pelo rosa, mirándola a los ojos.

 _-¡Esta bien-desu!_ \- entonces, Moka le dio un beso en la otra mejilla, en ese momento, los ojos de Yukari se iluminaron, al igual que su varita mágica, y también quedo en shock.

 _-Que, ¿si funciono?_ \- pregunto Kurumu.

 _-Creo que si_ \- le contesto Mizore.

 _-Déjame ver_ \- la chica de pelo azul se acercó a Yukari y le grito al oído _-¡Despierta niña tonta de pecho plano!_ \- en ese instante, apareció sobre su cabeza una enorme cacerola y le cayó encima _-si... funciono_ \- dijo ya en el suelo, con algo de dolor.

 _-¡Ah, este es el mejor día de mi vida-desu, Tsukune-san y Moka-san me besaron, soy tan feliz-desu!_ \- decía mientras abrazaba a Moka, frotando su cabeza contra sus... ya saben... encantos.

 _-Sí, es Yukari_ \- comento Mizore.

 _-Bien, solo faltamos nosotros_ \- comento Moka.

 _-Ahora voy yo_ \- dijo entonces Ruby.

 _-¡Espera, lo haremos los dos!_ \- le dijo su novio mientras la detenía _-creo que será lo mejor, tal vez sea lo último que hagamos juntos_ \- Ruby se le quedo viendo con ojos de ternura, al igual que Senpai.

 _-Ok, lo haremos juntos._

 _-¿Y ahora qué?_ \- pregunto Ginei dirigiéndose a ambas Mokas.

 _-Bueno, Ruby y tu si se aman en realidad_ \- obviamente, cuando Miku dijo eso, los dos enamorados se sintieron un poco mejor _-así que... Ruby, a ti solo te faltaría tu báculo mágico, pero a ti Ginei-san... ¿tienes tu amuleto en forma de lobo?_

 _-Sí, siempre lo tengo puesto._

 _-¿Y espías en los vestidores de las chicas?_

 _-Este... yo..._

 _-Di la verdad, Gin-senpai_ \- le dijo Tsukune.

 _-Sí, lo hago, solo a veces._

 _-¿Incluso a nosotras?_ \- le pregunto Kurumu.

 _-¿Qué?, no, no, eso no, no me atrevería._

 _-¡Ahí está el detalle!_ \- (enserio use esa frase)

 _-¡Yo tengo la solución para ti!_ \- en eso, Mizore se acercó a su ex hermana y... ¡le levanto la falda! _-esto debe funcionar._

- _¡No!_ \- y así fue, cuando termino de hacerlo, Gin-senpai reacciono rápidamente diciendo.

 _-¡Rayos, mi cámara!, ¿dónde la deje...?, ¡ah ya la vi!_ \- en cuanto dijo eso, con una gran velocidad, fue hacia donde estaba, la tomo y regreso igual de rápido _-¿podrías hacerlo otra vez?, creo que aún no estoy recuperado..._ \- entonces, Ruby le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza con lo que lo derribo.

 _-¡Vaya!, ¿todos los hombres lobos son tan pervertidos?_ \- pregunto la chica.

- _Te escuche_ \- decía Gin-senpai con dificultad.

 _-Este..._ \- (eso lo dice siempre Tsukune, por si no lo sabían)

 _-Bien, ahora voy yo, y creo que tengo algo parecido a una varita mágica en una caja de la tienda_ \- dijo nuevamente Ruby.

 _-Entonces ve a traerla, por lo mientras intentaremos "arreglar a Kokoa"_ \- en cuanto Miku le dijo eso, Ruby salió en búsqueda del objeto.

 _-Y, ¿cómo me vas a "arreglar"?_ \- Ambas chicas se quedaron viéndola sin decirle nada, en cambio le pidieron que las siguiera. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque _-espera, ¿porque estamos aquí?, este lugar me da miedo._

 _-¿Segura que esta por aquí?_ \- le pregunto en voz baja Moka a su contraparte.

 _-Sí, ¿no oyes ese sonido?_ \- le respondió _-Kokoa, ¿podrías llamar a tu gato?_

 _-No, ese estúpido gato no_ \- replico Kurumu molesta.

 _-¡Ya te dije que no es un estúpido gato!_ \- le contesto Kokoa alterada _-ok, lo llamare... ¡Ko-chan, come on!_

 _-Si-dechu_ \- dijo repentinamente el verdadero Ko-chan mientras aparecía detrás de Kokoa, y cuando esta lo vio, grito de horror.

 _-¡Ahh, es un murciélago, los murciélagos me dan terror!, ¿qué hace uno aquí?_ \- en ese momento, Kokoa se le quedó viendo fijamente, con algo de miedo, pero de pronto, el pequeño ser le dijo:

 _-¿Ko... Kokoa-sama?_ \- en ese momento, los ojos de ella se iluminaron, como al resto de los chicos, y dijo con una voz más fría:

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra contarle de esto a nadie!_

 _-Si-dechu, lo que Kokoa-sama ordene._

 _-Lo mismo va para ustedes_ \- amenazo a los demás, pero en cuanto vio a Inner Moka, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo _-¡Onee-sama, eres tú, me alegra verte!_

 _-Kokoa, ¡deja de hacer eso!_ \- le contesto.

 _-¡Lo siento!_ \- le dijo mientras se separaba, de pronto, vio detrás de ella a la otra Moka, y extrañamente, le dijo, con algo de dureza _-¡ah, hola tú!_

 _-¿Eh?, hola_ \- le contesto algo sorprendida.

 _-¡No me veas así!, digo, es raro que te hable de esta forma, pero, creo que también deberías acostumbrarte a esto_ \- Su hermana sonrió en cuanto escucho esto, de pronto, a lo lejos, un cuervo llego volando hasta donde todos estaban.

 _-¡Chicos!_ \- dijo aquel animalito.

 _-¿Ruby-san?_ \- pregunto con curiosidad Yukari, en ese momento, el cuervo se transformó en una chica, era efectivamente Ruby.

 _-¿Qué tal?_ \- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _-¡Genial, ahora estamos completos-desu!_ \- dijo la niña con emoción, pero cambio su actitud al darse cuenta de que ambas Mokas la estaban viendo _-¡ah, sí, falta Moka-san!_

 _-¡Y Tsukune!_ \- expreso Kurumu.

 _-Pero él no es un Youkai-desu._

 _-¿Y sus recuerdos qué?_ \- le pregunto la chica de pelo morado.

 _-¡Ah, es cierto-desu!_

 _-Bien, ¿que lo complementaría a el?_ \- se preguntaba Kurumu.

 _-¡Tal vez nosotras-desu!_

 _-No lo creo, ya habría reaccionado_ \- le comento Mizore.

 _-¡Quizá ya reacciono!, Tsukune, ¿te sientes diferente o algo así?_

 _-De hecho... no, me siento igual que siempre._

 _-¡Entonces eso no es!... tal vez sea... Moka la que lo complementa_ \- comento Ruby.

 _-No, no, ellos dos son... novios... aquí, y ya se... besaron... y nada cambio_ \- decía la súcubo con algo de tristeza.

 _-Bueno... tal vez deba de quitarle el rosario..._ \- dijo Mizore.

 _-Este, hace unos días lo hizo, por accidente, y no pasó nada_ \- respondió Moka.

 _-Tal vez si ella le da un "Kappuchu"-desu._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Tiene razón, tal vez sea eso, Moka, hazlo entonces!_ \- le ordeno Miku.

 _-Pero... no puedo, ni siquiera quiero chupar su sangre._

 _-¡Rayos, la única vez que queremos que lo hagas y no quieres!_ \- comento Kurumu.

 _-No es eso, es que no tengo colmillos..._

 _-¿Colmillos?, espera, ¿qué es un "Kappuchu"?_

 _-Es cuando ella te chupa la sangre_ \- le respondió Kurumu.

- _¿Eh, pero eso no duele?_

 _-Al parecer no, siempre dejas que lo haga_ \- le contesto Mizore.

 _-Bu... bueno, si eso servirá de alguna forma, está bien._

 _-Pero..._ \- decía Moka un tanto preocupada.

 _-¡Al menos inténtalo!_ \- le dijo Ruby, entonces, ella lo hizo, se acercó lentamente a Tsukune...

 _-¡Perdón si te lastimo!_

 _-Tranquila, estaré bien..._ \- le contesto él. Moka se acercaba más y más al cuello de Tsukune, pero en ese momento...

 _-¡No te dejare hacerlo!_ \- se escuchó la voz de Kashiko de algún lado, al mismo tiempo, una especie de fuerza lanzaba a ambos en distintas direcciones, los demás intentaban buscarla con la mirada por todas partes, sin lograrlo.

 _-¿Que fue eso?_ \- preguntaba Gin-senpai.

 _-¿Y de dónde vino?_ \- pregunto también Kokoa, cuando cientos de rocas los atacaron a todos.

 _-¡Malditos, lograron despertar de su sueño!_ \- decía con ira la genio.

 _-¡Tu otra vez!_ \- le dijo Miku al verla.

 _-Cometí un error acceder a tu petición, así que ahora, te eliminare de una vez por todas_ \- Kashiko lanzo entonces, un rayo de sus mano, que iba directo a Miku, sin embargo, antes de que este la tocara, un muro de hielo se formó ante ella _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ni creas que te dejaremos tocarla_ \- le grito Kurumu mientras se lanzaba sobre ella.

 _-Así es-desu_ \- dijo Yukari, en lo que invocaba sus cartas protectoras.

 _-Moka es nuestra amiga y no permitiremos que le pase nada_ \- grito Mizore mientras arrojaba fragmentos de hielo.

 _-¡Ginei-san, listo para la acción!_ \- le preguntaba Ruby.

 _-¡Siempre estaré listo para eso!_ \- le contesto, mientras se transformaba en un hombre lobo. Ambos comenzaron a atacar a Kashiko también.

 _-¡Ko-chan, come on!_

 _-Si-dechu_ \- en ese instante, el pequeño murcielaguito se transformó en un martillo enorme, y ambos se lanzaron a la pelea también.

 _-¡Moka, tienes que chupar la sangre de Tsukune ahora!_ \- le grito Miku, que permanecía de pie frente aquel escenario _-¡hazlo!_ \- Moka se levantó en ese instante y fue a donde el chico lo más rápido que pudo. Por lo mientras, la batalla era intensa, todos intentaban vencer a la chica genio, sin embargo, de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron completamente obscuros, y lanzo a todos por los aires.

 _-¿Cómo se atreven a atacarme?_

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?, a pesar de que recupere mi poder, me siento muy débil_ \- dijo con dificultades la súcubo mientras se intentaba levantar.

 _-Lo mismo siento-desu._

Kashiko se dirigió hacia donde estaban Miku, Moka y Tsukune, con una mirada de odio. Los demás, que ya se había recuperado intentaban re atacarla, sin embargo, esta los repelía con una fuerza invisible.

 _-Todo iba a la perfección, mi plan era a prueba de errores, pero tú, Akashiya Moka, siempre te tienes que meter en mi camino_ \- decía.

 _-¿Por qué?_ \- pregunto Moka _-¿por qué haces esto?, creí que la deuda estaba pagada con alterar mi vida como la conocía, ¿por qué haces todo esto?_

 _-¿Deberás quieres saberlo?_ \- en ese mismo instante, una soga que apareció repentinamente atrapo a las dos chicas que aún se mantenían _-pues bien, te lo explicare... tú, infeliz, tienes algo que a mí me interesa sobre todo en el mundo..._

 _-¿Que, te refieres a mi poder?_ \- le pregunto con recelo Miku.

 _-Además de eso_ \- entonces volteo hacia donde estaban los demás _-tienes amigos que te protegen, una hermana cariñosa, inclusive... un hombre que te ama incondicionalmente... en cambio yo... soy un ser invisible para los demás, esclava de las personas que me buscan, solo para cumplir sus peticiones..._

 _-Kashiko-san_ \- decía en voz baja Tsukune.

 _-Por eso, planee todo esto... yo fui la que le ordeno al minotauro que atacara a tu noviecito, yo fui quien provoco aquella lluvia para que no pudieras pelear, sabía que la "culpa" de no poder defender al amor de tu vida te haría aflorar ese deseo que tenías guardado..._

 _-Tu, bastarda_ \- le grito Miku intentando liberarse.

 _-Pero tenías que entrometerte tu... por eso, hice que besaras a Tsukune, para separarte de tu otra mitad... sin embargo, no tenía en cuenta que esa anormal nos escuchara... así que ahora, terminare mi trabajo, ¡te eliminare de la faz de la tierra para siempre!_ \- en ese momento, varios cuchillos afilados aparecieron alrededor de Kashiko, apuntando hacia ambas Mokas _-¡Desaparece!_ \- en cuanto dijo eso, los objetos se arrojaron sobre ellas a gran velocidad.

 _-¡Moka-san!_ \- grito Tsukune en ese momento, mientras se lanzaba para interponerse en el camino de las armas.

 _-¡Tsukune!_ \- gritaron las dos Mokas al ver lo que este intentaba, al mismo tiempo, una pared de hielo se levantaba frente a él, con lo que se detuvieron los proyectiles.

 _-¿Que?_ \- Kashiko giro su mirada, buscando a la chica de hielo _-tu, ¡no interfieras también o morirás!_ \- le grito mientras generaba fuego de sus manos.

 _-Ni creas que te dejaremos lastimar a ninguno de nuestros amigos_ \- le respondió Ruby.

 _-No sean tontas, aunque hayan recuperado sus habilidades, su poder es limitado, así que no se metan._

 _-Seguimos siendo más que tu_ \- le contesto Mizore.

 _-Entonces, intenten detenerme_ \- las reto la chica genio, por lo mientras, Moka intentaba acercarse a Tsukune, con algo de dificultades (seguía amarrada).

 _-¡Tsukune!, ¿estás bien?_ \- le pregunto.

 _-Sí, solo es un rasguño_ \- le contesto sujetándose el hombro derecho con dolor, aunque parecía más que solo eso.

 _-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no imagine que esto pasaría!_ \- le dijo ella llorando _-solo quería vivir una vida normal, sin tener que estar en riesgo cada momento..._

 _-Te entiendo, en ese momento estabas muy alterada..._

 _-Pero ahora sé que hice mal, en este estado corremos más peligro, por eso, intentare arreglar todo esto_ \- en tanto ocurría esta conversación, las demás chicas y Gin-senpai combatían ferozmente contra Kashiko, sin embargo, ella era muy fuerte. En ese instante, Miku dijo repentinamente a Moka:

 _-Si quieres hacer eso_ \- ella volteo en cuanto la escucho _-entonces succiona su sangre, tal vez así volvamos a la normalidad._

 _-Pero yo no soy..._

 _-¡Solo hazlo!, no queda mucho tiempo_ \- Moka asintió con la cabeza.

 _-Ok, lo hare_ \- nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a Tsukune, más bien, a su cuello, entonces, con algo de delicadeza, lo mordió _-¡Kappuchu!_ \- en ese momento, una luz intensa se generó alrededor de los tres chicos. Kashiko se dio cuenta de esto, y dijo con miedo en su voz:

 _-¡No, no puede ser!_ \- la luz se empezó a hacer cada vez más fuerte, aquella escena parecía la de un sol explotando. Cuando por fin la luz se calmó, la figura de Tsukune y de Moka se dejó ver nuevamente, en la misma posición de antes, sin embargo, ella ya estaba libre de las cuerdas que la sujetaban.

 _-¡Es... espera Moka-san, eso duele!_ \- le dijo Tsukune con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¡Lo siento, yo...!_ \- le respondió ella separándose de él, pero cambio su expresión al darse cuenta de que sus colmillos habían vuelto, y de que la otra Moka ya no estaba en ese lugar _-¡funciono, realmente funciono!_

 _-¡Si, finalmente!_ \- expreso Mizore con alegría.

 _-Sí, ahora si podremos ganar-desu._

 _-¡Yahoho, ahora si podremos derrotar a esa tonta!_ \- la cara de Kashiko lo decía todo, refregaba un miedo intenso, sin embargo, intento cambiar de expresión rápidamente.

 _-No importa, aunque hayas regresado a la normalidad, tu poder es limitado, no podrás ganarme_ \- en ese momento, ella se abalanzó rápidamente sobre ella, intentando atacarla.

Cuando Kashiko casi se acercaba a donde estaba Moka, una ráfaga de cartas mágicas la ataco repentinamente, con lo que fue derribada.

 _-No te acerques a Moka-san-desu_ \- le advirtió la pequeña bruja.

 _-¡Ko-chan, otra vez, Come On!_ \- dijo súbitamente Kokoa, en ese momento, el murcielaguito se transformó en un mazo del cual salían varias púas _-no te dejare acercarte a mi Onee-chan._

Al mismo tiempo, todos los demás comenzaron a atacar nuevamente a la chica genio, como si su fuerza hubiese regresado de pronto.

* * *

¿Lograra Moka y sus amigos vencer a Kashiko?

¿Que pasara ahora con nuestra protagonista?

¿Por que nadie "hace nadaaaa"?

Los veo en el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos.


	9. Regresa

Hola chicos amantes del FanfIction, ¿como dicen que les va por aui?

Bueno, ahora una noticia, este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, bueno, el ultimo normal, la semana que viene publicare un epilogo de la historia, y como lo prometi, modifique un poco el final, por que si subia el original tal vez me iban a masacrar.

Vaya, tal parece que fue ayer cuando subi el primer cap de este fic, y ahora ya lo terminare.

Bueno, tal vez la semana que viene ya publique el tan esperado One-shot, y despues, vacaciones, de una semana T.T, ya tengo otra historia en la charola (en serio use esa frase)

Bueno, ya concen mi dsclaimer, lo de Rosario + Vampire, y Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Ok, aqui esta, el descenlase...

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Regresa**

 _-¡Moka, Tsukune, huyan ahora!_ \- grito Kurumu, mientras se acercaba a Kashiko _-¡rápido!_

 _-¡Moka-san, vámonos, rápido!_ \- le dijo Tsukune mientras la jalaba.

 _-¡No!_ \- le respondió ella _-te dije que quería solucionar esta situación, ¿cierto?_

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-Pues ahora es el momento, así que, por favor, retira el Rosario de mi pecho._

 _-Pero, aunque te transformes, esa chica es muy fuerte..._

 _-¿No confías en mí?_ \- le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

 _-No es eso... es solo que no quiero que nada te pase._

 _-Tsukune... estaré bien, te lo prometo, así que por favor, ¡hazlo ahora!_

 _-¡Es... está bien!_ \- el tomo el sello entre sus manos, estaba a punto de jalarlo, sin embargo, Moka lo detuvo por un momento.

 _-¡Espera, antes de esto!_ \- en ese instante, ella le dio un beso con ternura _-ahora sí, ¡hazlo!_ \- él se quedó un tanto desconcertado, sin embargo, reacciono de inmediato y lo hizo, retiro el sello del Rosario, con lo que Moka empezó a transformarse.

 _"Cuando el sello del Rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Moka, despierta"_

Se escuchó nuevamente (y por fin) la advertencia del Rosario, lo cual significaba que la transformación había terminado.

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¡Te tardaste!, bueno, creo que en parte es mi culpa_ \- le respondió ella con perspicacia. Kashiko, aunque estaba en la pelea, se dio cuenta del cambio de Moka, con lo que comenzó a sentirse más insegura.

 _-"¡No, no puede ser posible!"_ \- pensaba. De pronto, a su alrededor genero un campo inviable de fuerza, como un escudo, que alejo a los que la estaban atacando, excepto a Moka _-bien, terminaremos con esto, solo tú y yo, vampiro._

 _-Si así lo prefieres_ \- en ese momento, ella se abalanzo rápidamente sobre su rival, dándole una fuerte patada que la lanzo lejos, sin embargo, Kashiko se levantó de inmediato, y al contrario de rendirse, contra-ataco a Moka con una serie de objetos que ella género.

 _-¡Rayos!, tenemos que entrar para ayudarla_ \- comento Kurumu dándole un golpe a la barrera que se había generado.

 _-Es imposible, ni siquiera la magia de una bruja es capaz de vencer a la de un genio_ \- explico Ruby. Por otra parte, Tsukune observaba aquella escena atónito, con algo de impotencia al no poder hacer nada, de pronto, una voz siniestra, que salía de alguna parte, le hablo:

 _-¡Hey, jovencito!_

 _-¿Eh, pero quien...?_ \- dijo intentado buscar la generaba.

 _-¡Voltea aquí!_ \- volvió a decir la extraña voz, entonces, Tsukune volteo, y se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado, apoyándose en un árbol, era el conductor del autobús que lo llamaba.

 _-¿Eh, señor?_

 _-Veo que hay una gran batalla en aquel sitio..._

 _-Este... si._

 _-Y por lo que parece, tus amigos intentan ayudar a esa chica, ¿no es así?_

 _-Sí, y por lo que escuche, la magia de una bruja no puede desaparecer la barrera._

 _-¿Eso crees?_ \- le pregunto tranquilamente.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Vamos, trae a esa chica, a la bruja, tal vez pueda ayudar!_

 _-Es... está bien_ \- Tsukune salió corriendo para llamar a Ruby, que seguía intentando a toda costa romper el escudo que había generado la chica genio. Mientras tanto, en el interior de aquella barrera, la pelea entre Inner Moka y Kashiko se ponía cada vez más intensa, por más que la chica de pelo plateado atacará con su máxima fuerza a su rival, esta se sabía defenderse muy bien y repelerla, Moka se veía ya un poco agotada por el esfuerzo.

 _-¡Vamos!, ¿es todo lo que tienes?_ \- le decía retando a la vampiro.

 _-¡Insolente!_ \- le respondió atacándola de nuevo.

 _-¡Onee-chan!_ \- grito desde afuera del escudo Kokoa _-¡tenemos que ayudarla, maldición!_ \- ella también intentaba destrozar la barrera utilizando como un mazo a Ko-chan, pero tampoco conseguía nada. De repente, Tsukune llego a donde se encontraba Ruby, que estaba atacando al escudo con su magia.

 _-¡Maldición, es imposible!_

 _-¡Ruby-san!_

 _-¿Eh, Tsukune?_ \- ella volteo en cuanto lo escucho.

 _-Tienes que acompañarme..._

 _-Pero, ahora estoy..._

 _-¡Hay alguien más que puede ayudarnos!_

 _-¿Quien?_

 _-¡El conductor del bus!_

 _-¿Que, está aquí?_ \- pregunto ella extrañada.

 _-Sí, no sé cómo, pero está en aquel sitio, y me dijo que tal vez podría hacer algo para apoyarnos._

 _-¿Como?_

 _-No lo sé, por eso tienes que venir... rápido, por favor..._

 _-Ok, si tiene algún plan entonces iré_ \- en ese instante, ellos dos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba el conductor del bus, cosa que los demás notaron.

 _-¡Hey, Ruby-san!, ¿a dónde rayos vas?_ \- le grito Kurumu.

 _-¡Ya lo veras!_ \- le respondió ella.

 _-¡Maldición, este no es momento para rendirse!_ \- comento molesta Mizore. En cuanto Ruby y Tsukune llegaron nuevamente con el señor conductor, este les recibió con una actitud demasiado calmada, como si nada estuviese sucediendo:

 _-¡Hey, que tal!_

 _-Señor, ya estamos aquí, ¿cuál es esa ayuda?_ \- le pregunto Ruby, algo agotada.

 _-No lo sé_ \- les respondió con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-¿¡Que!?_ \- contestaron los dos chicos impresionados.

 _-Tranquilos, yo no tengo nada que decirles, pero el si_ \- en ese instante, la figura de otro sujeto desconocido surgió de entre las sombras, era el director de la academia.

 _-¡Hola, Ruby-san!_ \- le dijo este, de igual forma, calmadamente.

 _-¡Director!_ \- exclamo ella con alegría.

 _-¡Hablaremos después!, por el momento, deben de hacer algo para romper esa barrera y ayudar a Akashiya Moka..._

 _-¿Que... debemos hacer... señor director?_ \- le pregunto con algo de miedo Tsukune.

 _-Muy fácil, todos ustedes, tienen que concentrar toda su energía al máximo en un mismo punto, de esa forma tal vez logren abrir una pequeña entrada..._

 _-Pero, ¿eso funcionara?_ \- le volvió a preguntar Tsukune.

 _-¡Compruébenlo!_ \- les respondió el, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, de pronto, Ruby rompió el silencio y dijo con determinación a el:

 _-¡Lo intentaremos!_ \- en cuanto ella dijo eso, ambos salieron rápidamente a donde estaba la batalla, para avisar a los demás de este plan.

 _-¡Señor director, debemos retirarnos!_ \- le comento el señor del bus.

 _-¡Así es, lo demás depende ellos!_

Ambos se retiraron, perdiéndose entre las sombras. Dentro del escudo protector, la batalla continuaba, era un duelo a muerte, en el que solo habría una vencedora, sin embargo, esta vez, Moka se notaba muy cansada, parecía que le faltaba el aliento, lo mismo sucedía con Kashiko, aunque en menor medida.

 _-Me decepcionas_ \- le dijo esta para intimidar a la rival _-pensé que representarías un riesgo más grande, pero ya veo que no._

 _-¡Aun no estoy vencida!_ \- le respondió Moka con determinación.

 _-Por ahora_ \- en ese momento, una espesa nube de tormenta se generó en el interior de la barrera _-veamos si esta vez ellos son capaces de ayudarte._

 _-¡Demonios, eso es...!_ \- decía Mizore impresionada.

 _-Sí, agua-desu._

 _-¡Maldición, no, mi Onee-chan!_

 _-¡Chicas!_ \- les grito desde lejos Ruby, para llamar su atención.

 _-¡Ruby-san!_

 _-¡Tenemos una idea, vengan pronto!_ \- todos se acercaron rápidamente a donde ella estaba.

 _-¿Qué idea?_ \- le pregunto la yuki-onna (mujer de nieve).

 _-Tenemos que concentrar toda nuestra energía en un punto de la barrera, así tal vez podamos hacer una entrada..._

 _-Pero esa cosa es..._ \- decía Gin-senpai, algo desconfiado.

 _-¡Tenemos que intentarlo!_ \- le replico Kokoa, en ese momento, puso su mano sobre el escudo _-¿se van a quedar ahí parados?_ \- los demás hicieron lo mismo.

 _-Bien, a la una, a las dos y a las tres_ \- conto Ruby, en ese instante, una gran cantidad de energía golpeo la barrera, pero no sucedió nada _-¡otra vez, vamos!_

En el interior de aquel sitio, algunas gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a caer, hasta que se desato una intensa tormenta, Moka, por obvias razones se veía muy afectada, inclusive, gritaba de dolor.

 _-¡Maldita sea!_ \- decía con dificulta, Kashiko se reía de ella sin parar.

 _-¿Quién es el ser débil ahora, eh?_ \- Moka se levantó, como pudo e intento atacar a su rival, sin embargo, su velocidad se veía ya muy reducida, cosa que el genio aprovecho para darle un gran golpe en el abdomen.

 _-¡Rápido, a este paso, Moka puede morir!_ \- decía Kurumu preocupada, por lo mientras, los demás seguían enviando energía a la barrera, pero no conseguían siquiera agrietarla.

 _-¡Moka-san!_ \- grito repentinamente Tsukune, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la barrera, se veía muy abrumado al ver que no podía hacer nada, pero de pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo, y una fuerte aura lo rodeo, era la sangre de vampiro dentro de él que nuevamente estaba despertando _-¡Moka-san!_ \- volvió a gritar, y en ese instante, coloco también su mano sobre la de los demás.

 _-¿Tsukune?_ \- pregunto Ruby al ver lo que él hacía, notando también lo que le estaba sucediendo. El también comenzó a mandar su energía sobre el obstáculo, y esta vez, una pequeña grieta apareció sobre este.

 _-¡Funciona!_ \- dijo emocionada Mizore.

 _-¡Sigamos!_ \- les ordeno Tsukune. Las fuerzas de Moka habían terminado por agotarse completamente, a causa del agua, las cosas parecían ir mal a cada momento.

 _-"¡Vamos, tenemos que seguir peleando!"_ \- decía la voz de la Moka externa dentro de ella, con cierto dolor.

 _-"Mi poder... esta desvaneciéndose_ \- pensaba la otra Moka, en ese momento, se arrodillo y bajo la mirada al piso _-al fin, alguien nos ha vencido"_

 _-"Hicimos lo que pudimos"_

 _-Así que te rindes, pues bien_ \- en ese instante, Kashiko apareció en su mano una filosa espada, la puso sobre la cabeza de Moka y dijo con una voz más fría _-¡Desaparece!_ \- estaba a punto de decapitarla, pero antes de que eso sucediera, una pared de hielo se generó sobre ella, destruyendo así la espada _-¿que, como?_

 _-Te dijimos que no te dejaríamos hacerle nada_ \- dijo la voz de Kurumu, dándole un gran golpe a la rival.

 _-¡No puede ser, tu... ustedes!_ \- ella se dio cuenta de que todos habían logrado penetrar la barrera (parece que Tsukune es más fuerte de lo que aparenta)

 _-Toma esto-desu_ \- de pronto, una enorme olla de metal apareció sobre ella y le cayó en la cabeza _-¡Ja, abusiva!_ \- en ese instante, la lluvia ceso de caer, al mismo tiempo, la barrera desapareció. Moka quedo completamente inconsciente, estaba totalmente agotada.

 _-¡No, no es posible!_ \- su rostro se notaba muy alterado, preocupado, pues esta vez ella estaba más débil que antes, entonces, todos comenzaron, nuevamente a atacarla, Tsukune por su parte se acercó a donde estaba Moka, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle.

 _-¡Moka-san, por favor, responde!_ \- ella continuaba aun inconsciente _-¡Moka-san, por favor, despierta, no te vayas, no me dejes solo... te amo... te amo... por favor... reacciona... te lo ruego!_ \- le decía él entre lágrimas, de pronto, Moka comenzó a despertar, poco a poco.

 _-¡Tsu... Tsukune!_

 _-¡Moka-san, que alegría, estas bien!_

 _-¡Ya... no tienes por qué llorar... tonto!_ \- le dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente, luego se levantó con dificultades.

 _-¡Espera!_

 _-¡Estaré bien, tengo que terminar con esto, de una buena vez!_ \- Kashiko estaba tratando de defenderse de los ataques de los demás, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Moka se dirigía directamente hacia ella, solo hasta que ella le dio un gran golpe en un costado que el arrojo varios metros _-tu pelea es conmigo, así que no pierdas el tiempo._

 _-No, tu..._

 _-¡Moka!_

 _-¡Onee-sama!_

 _-¡Yahoho, al fin!_

 _-¡Como era de esperarse de un vampiro-desu!_

 _-No... No importa, si pude vencerte una vez, podre hacerlo de nuevo_ \- Kashiko levanto su mano al cielo, parecía que iba a invocar otra tormenta, sin embargo, un proyectil de hielo la hirió.

 _-¡Ah no, eso no!_ \- decía Mizore con orgullo.

 _-¡Rayos, mi mano!_ \- en ese instante, Moka se abalanzo hacia ella rápidamente, y con una voz dura pronuncio la frase final:

 _-¡Mino o hodo shire (Reconoce tu lugar)!_ \- le dio la patada final, con lo que pudo derrotar, al fin, a su rival.

 _-¡Lo hizo!_ \- dijo Tsukune con alegría.

 _-¡No... Es posible... mi plan... era perfecto!_ \- dijo con dificultad, en ese momento, Ko-chan apareció repentinamente para dar la cuenta de la pelea:

 _-La batalla de esta semana duro... espera, ¿cuánto son 12 minutos en segundos-dechu?_

 _-Bien, y ahora, Tsukune, el Rosario_ \- él se lo lanzo en cuanto se lo pidió, luego, Moka se colocó nuevamente el sello en el pecho, con lo que volvió a su forma original, Gin-senpai, quien estaba más cerca, la sujeto, hasta que reacciono nuevamente.

 _-¡Moka, lo lograste!_ \- le dijo Kurumu emocionada.

 _-¡Eso fue increíble-desu!_

 _-Al fin, todo volverá a la normalidad_ \- le dijo Tsukune acercándose a ella.

 _-Sí, pero aún falta una cosa más_ \- le respondió, luego, ella se acercó a Kashiko, que yacía derrotada en otra parte _-¡Kashiko-san!_

 _-¿Eh, que, que quieres?_ \- pregunto ella con dificultades _-tu ganaste, ¿no, ahora qué?_

 _-Quiero que me cumplas otro deseo._

 _-¿Y ahora de que se trata?_

 _-Regrésanos a la normalidad a todos, por favor._

 _-Ok_ \- Kashiko se levantó a fuerza de donde estaba.

 _-... Y no intentes nada raro, o te costara caro_ \- amenazo Mizore.

 _-No hare nada, pero esto, lo van a pagar todos ustedes, muy caro_ \- la genio comenzó a recitar las mismas palabras que antes en el callejón, de igual forma, una luz intensa se generó en aquel lugar, además de un gran terremoto que sacudió toda la zona, tal y como al principio.

Cuando por fin termino aquel desconcierto, los chicos aparecieron en el mismo lugar, tirados en el suelo, sin embargo, Kashiko había desaparecido, Moka fue la primera que reacciono y vio a los demás, que poco a poco comenzaban a despertar también.

 _-¡Chicos!, ¿están bien?_

 _-Sí, solo me duele un poquito la cabeza_ \- le contesto Kurumu.

 _-¿Funciono-desu?_

 _-¡Creo que sí!... un momento, ¿dónde está Kashiko-san?_ \- cada quien la busco con la mirada por todas partes, pero no la encontraban.

 _-Escapo, esa loca se escapó_ \- afirmo la peli morada con rencor.

 _-Está bien, supongo que por el momento no intentara nada más contra nosotros_ \- dijo Tsukune para calmar a los demás.

 _-Pero, aun diciendo eso… - comentaba tímidamente Moka, cuando en eso, el sonido de una campana interrumpió toda la conversación, era la misma campana que llamaba a los alumnos a entrar a su clase._

 _-No puede ser, la clase_ – exclamo asustada Yukari _–tenemos que ir rápido._

 _-Espérate, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos o no en el mundo real_ – en ese momento, se escuchó un sonido extraño, parecido a un flash proveniente de entre uno arbustos.

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_

 _-Preparados, tal vez sea Kashiko otra vez_ – dijo Kurumu poniéndose en posición de batalla, sin embargo, cambio de actitud a darse cuenta que efectivamente eran flashes los que se escuchaban _–Hey, ¿Quién está ahí?_

 _-Rayos, te dije que nos cacharían._

 _-Guarda silencio, tal vez aún no se dan cuenta._

 _-Baka, están mirando hacia este lugar._

 _-¡Shhh!_

 _-Esas voces, creo que las conozco de alguna parte_ – exclamo Tsukune, en tanto se acercaba al arbusto.

 _-Ten cuidado Tsukune._

 _-Estaré bien, creo que se quiénes son esas personas de ahí._

 _-Joder, viene a hacia acá, ejem, ¡no hay nadie!_ – en el momento, el castaño abrió un poco la maleza del lugar, revelando a tres chicos con unas extrañas (y ridículas) batas color rosa, con cámaras en las manos.

 _-Lo sabía._

 _-Carajo, siempre te tienes que meter en nuestro camino Aono_ – dijo el más alto, de cabello castaño claro, aparentemente el líder.

 _-Sí, déjanos tomar nuestras fotos en paz_ – exclamo otro, un chico robusto y bajito.

 _-Aléjate, o te golpeare_ – dijo el ultimo de lentes, amenazando a Tsukune, sin embargo, los tres retrocedieron en cuanto sintieron la presencia asesina de tres chicas acercándose.

 _-Así que eran ustedes_ – comento Mizore, tronándose los dedos, con un aura azul alrededor, lo mismo que Kurumu y Yukari. Lo siguiente solo fue una paliza tremenda a los tres acosadores, dejándolos tendidos en un rincón.

 _-Ja, tomen eso Alianza de Pervertidos_ – espeto la súcubo, cosa que hizo que todos cayeran en cuenta.

 _-Espera, ¿alianza?_ – Dijo Moka, con una mirada de esperanza _– si ellos están aquí, eso quiere decir que…_

 _-¡Volvimos!_ – se escuchó el grito de alegría de todos, se veían realmente contentos por la noticia, sin embargo, Yukari cambio su actitud al recordar algo muy importante, para ella.

 _-Oigan, la clase-desu._

 _-Es cierto, tenemos clase con esa loca de Ririko-sensei, si no nos damos prisa…_ \- dijo Kurumu, con una cara de preocupación.

 _-Yo también, no puedo volver allegar tarde con esa Neko-onna 8nekonome –sensei pues), Ko-chan, vámonos._

 _-Hai-dechu._

 _-Yo iré a hablar con el director, debo de agradecerle por el favor, nos vemos chicos_ – dijo Ruby, para después convertirse en un cuervo y emprender el vuelo.

 _-Rayos, yo también debo de ir a clase… bueno, puede esperar_ – dijo Gin-senpai, con su clásica despreocupación de siempre.

 _-Ok, vámonos, tenemos poco tiempo_ – exclamo Tsukune, tomando de la mano a Moka, cosa que disgusto a las otras tres chicas, sin embargo, por alguna razón, tal vez por la alegría de volver a la academia, no se enfadaron tanto.

 _-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué él no me toma la mano de esa manera?_ – dijo la peli azul, con tristeza.

 _-Ya, después nos desquitamos, ahora ven_ – le dijo la yuki-onna, con una media sonrisa, para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Tal parece que las cosas se han arreglado para todos, o al menos eso parece…

* * *

Bueno, al final parece que todo termino de maravilla, o como dije, eso parece.

Den like y comente, a no esto no es Facebook xd.

Bueno, de todas formas, den review a esta historia y gracias por leer, esperen el One-shot y la ova del fic.

vale, adios.


	10. ¡Al Fin!

Hola amigos de Fanfiction.

Por fin, hoy llega a su fin este que fue mi primer fic de la historia de la humanidad, bueno, se supone que el final de "Rosario No Vampire" como lo titule fue la semana pasada, pero este es como un epilogo o algo asi.

 **Nota:** Ni Rosario + Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo algunos, todo es obra del más grande Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Si desean usar algun personajes coméntenmelo que con gusto se los autorizo.

Sigan con los Reviwes, aunque ya no actualize la historia, me haran muy feliz :D

Ok, aqui les dejo, el cap no. 10, y gracias...

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Al fin!**

A los pocos días de que todo el alboroto había pasado, la vida ordinaria de cada uno volvió, como si nada, sin embargo, cada uno tuvo que aclarar... ciertos puntos importantes con los demás, como es el caso de Ginei y Ruby...

 _-Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo novios, sí o no?_ \- le pregunto Senpai a la bruja, algo apenado (estaban en la azotea).

 _-No lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo que alguno de los dos se haya declarado al otro_ \- le respondió ella, de igual manera, apenada.

 _-Si... bueno, es que muchas, muchas cosas han pasado y..._

 _-Oye, eso lo digo yo..._

 _-Lo siento..._

 _-No importa... como sea, creo que lo mejor será tomarnos algo de tiempo, para pensarlo._

 _-Tienes razón, eso será lo mejor... tenemos que ir poco a poco_ \- la expresión de él cambio al darse cuenta de algo _-al menos descubrí que si te gusto._

 _-No alardees, tonto_ \- le respondió ella dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro _-pero sí, es cierto_ \- ambos comenzaron a reír discretamente.

En otra parte de la Academia, durante la mañana, el resto de los chicos caminaban, como todos los días hacia sus clases.

 _-¡Rayos, aun no puedo creer que tú y yo fuéramos hermanas!_ \- le decía Kurumu a Mizore con algo de ironía.

 _-Yo tampoco, bueno, al menos yo era la mayor_ \- le respondió esta.

 _-No, no, yo era la mayor, se nota, estoy más desarrollada._

 _-Si, como una vaca lechera._

 _-¿Que dijiste, tu acosadora?_ \- en ese momento, las dos chicas empezaron una pequeña pelea entre las dos.

 _-Ya, tranquilas las dos-desu._

 _-¿Y tú por que estas tan feliz, niñita?_ \- le pregunto la ojimorada.

 _-Porque, yo fui la hermanita de Tsukune-san-desu._

 _-¡Presumida!_ \- dijo en voz baja la chica de pelo morado.

 _-¡No soy ninguna presumida-desu!_ \- ahora el pleito era entre las tres, claro, parecía una pelea entre niños (como siempre). Atrás de ellas, Tsukune y Moka caminaban juntos.

 _-¡Vaya, ya extrañaba eso!_ \- dijo él.

 _-Sí, yo también_ \- le respondió ella _-este, ¿sabes que me hubiese encantado ver?_

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Un partido de mi otra yo, para ver si realmente era buena._

 _-Sí, eso hubiese sido bueno_ \- él se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensando en algo, luego se dirigió nuevamente a ella, con algo de pena _-este, Moka-san._

 _-¿Que ocurre, Tsukune?_

 _-Este... yo..._ \- él estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando de pronto, Kokoa apareció repentinamente entre los dos.

 _-Al menos trata de ser menos obvio_ \- le dijo ella a Tsukune.

 _-¡Kokoa-chan!_

 _-Si vas a ser el esposo de mi Onee-chan al menos intenta no ser tan cursi, ¿quieres?_ \- Moka y Tsukune se sonrojaron al oír esto _-¡oh, lo siento!, creo que los estoy incomodando, adiós, Onee-chan._

 _-¿Eh?, adiós Kokoa_ \- la chica se adelantó un poco más, dejando nuevamente a los dos solo.

 _-Creo que al fin ustedes se están empezando a llevar bien._

 _-Sí, parece que está comenzando a aceptarme en esta forma... bueno, ¿qué me ibas a decir?_

 _-Bueno... yo... solo te quería pedir perdón por, besar a tu otro yo_ \- ella se le quedo viendo fijamente, sin decir nada, pero luego le respondió.

 _-Está bien, al fin y al cabo la otra Moka y yo somos la misma, además, eso significa que estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san..._ \- él se le acerco lentamente, estaba a punto de besarla, cuando de pronto.

 _-¡Hey, espera, Tsukune!_ \- le dijo Kurumu molesta, los dos chico se separaron inmediatamente.

 _-Kurumu-chan._

 _-Recuerden que ustedes dos ya no son novios_ \- les advirtió Mizore.

 _-Además, te prometimos que segaríamos peleando por ti._

 _-Por mi está bien-desu_ \- dijo la pequeña brujita, las otras dos se le quedaron viendo con cara de "enserio", Moka suspiro, como resignándose.

 _-Está bien, creo que es lo justo._

 _-"Espera un momento"_ \- dijo la voz de Inner Moka a través del Rosario.

 _-¿Que...?, ¡ah, eres tú!_

 _-"¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?"_

 _-Lo siento, es la costumbre._

 _-"Lo sé... bueno, Tsukune, ¿puedes retirar el sello?, por favor"_ \- él se quedó algo sorprendido por la petición de Inner Moka, pero luego le respondió:

 _-Está bien, pero, ¿por qué?_

 _-"Solo hazlo"_ \- Tsukune tomo el Rosario y lo desprendió.

 _"Cuando el sello del Rosario de su pecho es removido, la sangre de vampiro dentro de Moka, despierta"_

Moka apareció nuevamente en su forma de vampiro, con un semblante algo de felicidad.

 _-¡Gracias, Tsukune!_ \- luego, ella volteo hacia donde estaba Kurumu, y le dijo con una voz fría _-creo que ahora si te podré responder a mi modo por lo de la otra vez._

 _-¿¡Que!? no espera..._ \- le contesto ella con miedo, Moka se abalanzó sobre ella, parecía que le fuese a dar una pata (esa es su forma de responder a un insulto).

 _-¡Reconoce tu lugar!_ \- pero en el preciso instante en el que ella la iba a tocar... _-¡Yahoo!_ \- solo le dijo eso, y en ese momento, la súcubo cayo desmayada del susto.

 _-¡Vaya!, que cobarde es-desu._

 _-Ni siquiera la toco._

 _-Este... Moka-san_ \- ella lo volteo a ver, se le acerco lentamente, y le dijo:

 _-A si, sobre lo que ellas decían..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Tranquilo, no soy celosa_ \- esto último se lo dijo al oído, luego, tomo el Rosario entre sus manos y se lo volvió a colocar, con lo que volvió a su forma original.

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¡Tsu... Tsukune!_ \- le respondió ella, mientras despertaba.

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-¡Si... pero... tengo algo de sed!_

 _-¿Eh, eso quiere decir que...?_

 _-¡Lo siento, Tsukune!_ \- ella se le acerco lentamente, y con gran delicadeza... _-¡KAPPUCHU!_

 _-¡Ahy, si duele...!_

Mientras tanto, en una parte desconocida de la Academia, se escuchaban las voces de Kashiko y de un hombre conversando.

 _-Es duro perder, ¿cierto?_ \- le decía aquel hombre.

 _-Si me llamaste solo para burlarte de mí entonces..._

 _-No, no, quiero que me concedas mi petición._

 _-¡Ya estoy harta de hacer eso!_

 _-Tienes que hacerlo, créeme, esto te conviene a ti también, a menos que no te quieras vengar de esos, pero por lo mientras, lo dejaremos así, luego te contare mi gran plan_ \- el hombre tomo de la mano a Kashiko y repentinamente, los dos desaparecieron...

* * *

Si lo se, ¿que pasa con este ultimo dialogo?, no se preocupen, dentro de pocos meses publicare una especie de secuela de este fic, asi que no desesperen.

Por ultimo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que comentaron a lo largo de la historia, realmente solo fueron dos, pero gracias Ritchy Black Bloodiver (primero en comentar) y Kaitou Kid Zero, por ustedes es que segui escribiendo.

En esta semana subire al fin el One-Shot que les prometi mundo, no desesperen.

Ahora si... ¡Vacaciones!

Asi, antes de todo... ¡Que viva el gran Kyubi1-sama!

Den reviwe y nuevamente gracias, nos vemos...


	11. La Prueba Final

Por fin, después de la fecha acordada, otra vez por un error mio, Aqui esta, el Capitulo Extra de esta historia.

Se que dije que estaria listo en fin de año pero ni modo, hubo un pequeño problema con la actualización y hasta hoy los van a poder leer.

Ok, sin más que decir, se los dejo aqui y espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo Extra: La Prueba Final**

Con la nueva condición de Moka, muchas de las cosas que la caracterizaban antes dejaron de pasar por unos días, como esa ansiedad que tenía por tomar la sangre de Tsukune, incluso el hecho de retirar el rosario de su cuello no era ningún problema, ahora que su contraparte se había separado de ella no había esa preocupación por tomar su personalidad vampírica.

Las cosas hasta un poco después del partido de la Academia Youkai contra la Preparatoria Shiteri iban del todo bien para las dos, aún más para la peli rosa, dos de sus más profundos deseos se habían cumplido, dejar de ser un vampiro y sobre todo... ¡ser por fin la novia oficial de Aono Tsukune!, un verdadero sueño, claro, Inner Moka, o Miku en este caso tuvo que resignarse a su nueva condición de vida, habían dejado atrás su pasado para convertirse en chicas humanas normales, más bien dicho, todos dentro de la escuela lo habían hecho.

Sin embargo aún faltaba que ambas se enfrentarán a un último reto para saber si realmente el deseo de Kashiko se había cumplido correctamente, y ese era enfrentarse al mayor de temor de todo vampiro...

 _-¡Chicos!, recuerden todos que en dos días tendremos una clase especial de natación, así que asegúrense de no faltar ¿vale?_

 _-¡Sí!_ \- ante el anuncio de Nekonome-sensei todo el grupo de Moka respondió afirmativamente, bueno, todos menos ella.

 _-"¡Oh no, aun no es del todo si puedo entrar en contacto con el agua!, ¿qué voy a hacer?"_ \- pensaba ella, con un poco de preocupación en la cara.

 _-Moka, ¿estás bien?_ \- le pregunto Kurumu, quien estaba al lado de ella.

 _-¡Ah sí!, solo me quede pensando un momento en... algo._

 _-Debe de ser algo muy importante como para que ni siquiera hayas escuchado a Nekonome-sensei_ \- agrego Mizore volteando a verla, para ese entonces la sensei ya se había ido del salón.

 _-No, si la escuche solo que yo..._

 _-Podría ser que Moka-san..._ \- antes de que siquiera Tsukune terminara de hablar, la peli rosa ya tenía la mirada agachada.

 _-Tranquila, no eres la única con ese problema, ¿recuerdas?_ \- expreso de pronto Miku, con una especie de media sonrisa.

 _-Tiene razón, es la primera vez que tenemos esta clase._

 _-Sí, y quizá no habías nadado antes, bueno, las dos._

 _-Está bien_ \- dijo de pronto Tsukune, antes esto, Moka volvió sus ojos hacia el _-no te preocupes, he estado en una clase particular de eso y no es tan difícil, así que yo te enseñare Moka-san._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Sí, para eso estoy_ \- en ese momento los dos se quedaron con la mirada fija el uno al otro, el mundo a su alrededor simplemente desapareció _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-¡Ahy van otra vez con eso!_ \- dijo por lo bajo Kurumu, con una cara de fastidio.

 _-Déjalos, te aseguro que aunque pase mucho tiempo van a seguir haciéndolo_ \- le contesto la peli plata.

 _-Bueno, siento interrumpirlos pero, ¿no creen que deberíamos ir a comer?_ \- dijo Mizore, sacando del trance a la pareja.

 _-¡Ah sí!, aun nos faltan otras cuatro clases después._

 _-¡Rayos, porque nos torturan así!_

 _-Cálmate quieres Kurumu, eres muy dramática._

 _-Tú no digas nada que para dramas estas tú._

 _-Al menos esos son fundamentados, pero lo que tú haces..._ \- en eso las dos comenzaron una minidiscución, dejando atrás a sus demás compañeros, como siempre, Tsukune y Moka iban tomados de la mano (muy romantico-nya ^_^), más atrás de ellos se quedó Miku, por su expresión parecía estar un poco, ¿cómo decirlo?, celosa del par, pero claro, su orgullo jamás le permitiría decirlo a los demás.

Pasaron las clases con normalidad, y en la noche todos los chicos volvieron a sus dormitorios no sin antes despedirse, al final solo quedaron hasta un poca más tarde ambas Mokas, parecían conversar sobre algo.

 _-¿Entonces no hay ningún problema?_ \- preguntaba la peli rosa con una cara de sorpresa y felicidad.

 _-Por supuesto, ambas somos humanas en este momento, no hay razón para que el agua nos afecte._

 _-Que bien, ya estaba muy preocupada de que iba a hacer._

 _-Bueno, deberías de seguirlo._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Como dijiste, ninguna de las dos sabe nadar._

 _-Tienes razón, eso será un problema._

 _-Aunque ahora que lo pienso... para ti no lo será tanto, después de todo tienes a Tsukune que te enseñe_ \- ante esto, Moka se quedó con un ligero sonrojo.

 _-Este... puede enseñarnos a las dos, si tú quieres._

 _-No, no quiero interrumpirlos ni mucho menos, además, creo que alguien podría ponerse celosa._

 _-Lo dice la misma que lo estaba hace un rato_ \- Inner Moka no supo que más decir, tan solo se quedó con la cara toda roja de la pena.

 _-Mejor vámonos, es tarde y mañana tenemos actividades con el club de periodismo._

 _-Ok... ¡ah otra cosa!, tal vez lo mejor sea que mañana compremos los trajes de baño._

 _-¡Eh!, eso no tiene importancia._

 _-Claro, ninguna de las dos tiene uno en estos momentos, ¿o que pensabas nadar con la ropa puesta?_

 _-Yo... de acuerdo, pero que quede claro que tu elegirás el tuyo y yo el mío._

 _-Ok_ \- dicho esto, ambas volvieron al interior de los dormitorios para descansar un poco (ya saben, la escuela y todo eso).

Al otro día, tal y como lo acordaron ambas fueron a la tienda de la academia, acompañadas por el resto de las chicas, ya ahí comenzaron con la elección de cuál sería el mejor traje de baño para cada una, total que al final la mayoría estaba complacida con su elección, excepto...

 _-¡De ninguna manera!, me rehusó a usar esto_ \- decía Miku, detrás del biombo de los cambiadores.

 _-Se te ve muy bien, además dijiste que tu elegirías el tuyo_ \- le respondió Moka quien estaba junto a ella.

 _-Si pero... nunca pensé que fuera tan vergonzoso usarlo._

 _-Vamos, no seas exagerada, te ves muy atractiva con eso_ \- agrego Kurumu.

 _-A cualquier chico le podrías gustar así Miku-san_ \- expreso también Ruby, con una sonrisa un tanto provocativa.

 _-¡Como sea, no lo voy a usar y no me importa lo que me digan!_ \- luego de 30 minutos de estarla convenciendo por fin lograron que aceptara, no de muy buena gana pero en fin, ya estaba hecho, y por fin llego el tan esperado día por todos, en especial por los chicos de la academia (bola de pervertidos), la clase de Nekonome-sensei ya estaba reunida en la piscina de la escuela.

 _-Bien, chicos, comenzaremos con la clase de natación, por favor reúnanse_ \- decía la maestra mientras todos se acercaban _-les presentare a la persona que nos ayudara hoy, la capitana del equipo de natación Ichinose Tamao-san._

 _-Sera un gusto, nosotras les enseñaremos bien, vamos, ¡entren no comemos!_ \- si claro -_-.

Dejando atrás todo esto, justo en los cambiadores de las chicas, Moka trataba por todos los medio posibles el hacer salir a su contraparte, sin embargo esta no salía por nada del mundo.

 _-¡Vamos, la clase ya va a comenzar!_

 _-Te dije que no Moka, no voy a salir así._

 _-Entonces quítate el traje de baño y sal._

 _-¡Estás loca, eso sería aún más humillante!_

 _-Pues si no sales te lo quitare yo misma._

 _-Solo quiero ver que lo intentes_ \- le dijo Miku en tono retador, sin imaginarse que efectivamente Moka saltaría sobre ella.

 _-¿Quieres ver que lo haga?_

 _-¡No, suéltame, aléjate!_

 _-¿Vas a salir o no?_

 _-Ya... ya está bien... lo hare... solo suéltame_ \- ante esto las dos se levantaron _-no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido._

 _-Lo siento, es solo que creo que es la única manera de tratar contigo._

 _-Tengo otras formas, en otras condiciones habrías pagado por eso._

 _-Ya, no importa, solo ven, vamos a divertirnos._

Por lo mientras los demás estaban en la clase coordinada por Tamao-senpai, algunas veces también se ayudaban entre ellos, claro, los que sabían más o menos de eso, Tsukune por lo mientras solo prestaba atención a algunas cuantas indicaciones, realmente su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa, y eso era su tan amada Moka, por alguna razón no la había visto al inicio de la clase.

 _-"Quizá en verdad tenía miedo de no poder nadar y por eso no vino"_ \- pensaba un tanto preocupado, en eso se le acerco Kurumu, sacándolo de su mundo.

 _-¡Hey Tsukune!_

 _-¡Ah, Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan!_

 _-¿Te pasa algo?, te noto distraído_ \- le pregunto Mizore. En realidad Kurumu venía sujeta de su hermana, ella no era tan buena nadadora pero Mizore... ahí más o menos.

 _-No, es solo que no he visto aun a Moka-san ni a Miku-san._

 _-¡Que raro!, las vi adentro de los vestidores hace un rato._

 _-¿A si?_

 _-Sí, lo que pasa es que tal vez Miku tenía pena de salir y por eso ella se quedó convenciéndola... otra vez._

 _-Pero ya deberían de salir, eso creo, tú no te preocupes._

 _-¡Si mira!, de hecho ahí vienen las dos_ \- señalo la peli morada, en ese instante el chico volteo hacia aquella dirección y quedo más que sorprendido al ver a Moka, venía con un traje de baño de dos piezas en color azul cielo (como en su fantasía XD), se veía realmente hermosa, detrás de ella estaba su otra mitad, ella por su parte llevaba un traje igual de dos piezas pero en color negro con unas cuantas flores azules y claro también estaba preciosa.

 _-Nunca creí que Miku-san fuese tan penosa, solo es un traje de baño, no es para tanto_ \- replico Kurumu, con un cierto aire de grandeza.

 _-Bueno, hay personas que aun tiene decencia en este mundo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Nada, no seas dramática._

 _-¡Ya te de que no lo soy!_ \- pues sí, las dos se pusieron a discutir dentro del agua, en tanto Tsukune se acercaba a la orilla poco a poco para ver a su novia.

 _-Bueno llegamos, ves no es tan vergonzoso como decías._

 _-Eso espero_ \- en ese instante Miku se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tsukune, así que decido esconderse un poco tras su contraparte.

 _-¡Hey chicas!_

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Vamos entren, se están perdiendo de la clase..._ \- en eso volteo a ver a Moka con más detenimiento _-Moka-san, te ves en verdad hermosa._

 _-¡Eh... gracias Tsukune!_ \- esto lo dijo con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

 _-Miku-san, tu también te ves muy linda_ \- con esto la peli plata quedo con la cara enrojecida, no sabía ni que decir.

 _-¡Ah... si... gracias!_

 _-Bueno vengan, la clase esta divertida._

 _-Sí, ya vamos_ \- le contesto la peli rosa, sin embargo tenía aun una cara de preocupación en tanto veía como el chico se alejaba _-Miku... en verdad podemos..._

 _-Si claro, estoy segura de eso... pero mejor entra tú, yo solo me quedare mirando desde aquí._

 _-¡Oye, eso no es justo!_

 _-No te preocupes, también me meteré... solo que lo hare más adelante._

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-Si claro, confía en mi_ \- luego de estas palabras, Moka empezó a acercarse un poco más a la orilla mientras veía su reflejo en el agua, no estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, el recuerdo de la última vez que había entrado en una piscina la tenía un tanto temerosa, aun así lo hizo, metió uno de sus pies lentamente esperando una rápida descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no paso absolutamente nada, las cosas seguían como de costumbre.

 _-No... No pasa nada._

 _-Te lo dije, ahora entra completamente, estarás bien_ \- al poco tiempo la peli rosa estaba toda dentro del agua, aun sujetándose del borde, aunque la piscina no fuese muy profunda que digamos aun sentía esa sensación de estarse hundiendo.

 _-Esto... ¡se siente muy bien!_

 _-¡Hey Onee-chan!_ \- le grito de pronto su hermanita a lo lejos.

 _-¡Hola Kokoa!_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que le tenías miedo a nadar._

 _-De hecho, pero algún día lo tenía que superar... pero el caso es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

 _-¡Ah eso!, tenía un tiempo libre y Miku-san me invito_ \- en ese momento la peli naranja volteo discretamente hacia donde estaba el resto de los chicos _-bueno me voy, supongo que tú tienes asuntos pendientes con cierto castaño, ¿no es así?_ \- ante esto Moka solo asintió, para después dar unos cuantos pasos discretos hacia la dirección de Tsukune.

 _-Tranquila, solo ve despacio y no te aceleres Moka_ \- le dijo Miku, mientras la veía irse.

 _-"Si mamá"_ \- le respondió ella con un ligero tono burlón.

Las cosas transcurrieron del todo normales en la clase especial, no hubo ningún problema, salvo por las discusiones habituales de Kurumu y Mizore, y las bromitas un poco pasadas de tono de Yukari que no pasaron de un regaño de parte de su hermano mayor, algunos chicos que solo habían ido a ver a las chicas también se podría decir que estaban felices (esa es la bola de pervertidos XP), todo iba bien hasta entonces, incluso Inner Moka se notaba entretenida viendo a los demás, tanto que en algunas ocasiones se reía de manera discreta. De pronto, Tamao-senpai volteo a ver directo hacia ella, le parecía raro que no hubiese entrado en todo el rato que habían estado los demás en el agua, así que se le acerco.

 _-¡Hola!, ¿tú eres Akashi Miku verdad?_ \- le dijo de pronto.

 _-¿Eh?, si_ \- reacciono ella.

 _-Dime, ¿porque aún no has entrado a la clase?_

 _-Bueno... lo que pasa es que yo... no sé nadar._

 _-¿Era eso?, ya veo, no tienes por qué apenarte, la mayoría de los que están aquí tampoco saben y sin embargo se están divirtiendo._

 _-Lo sé, solo que... no se... estoy un poco insegura._

 _-Tranquila, todo estará bien, para eso es esta clase, ¿ves?_ \- dijo señalando hacia donde estaban la pareja de Moka y Tsukune _-Moka-san tenía miedo al inicio de la clase, pero mira, el estar junto a Tsukune -san le dio algo de confianza en sí misma y ahora hasta parece que está en su ambiente natura._

 _-Sí, tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Tsukune con ella_ \- esto lo dijo casi sin pensar, dando un gran suspiro, pero después cambio su actitud al notar la mirada de la senpai sobre ella _-di... digo, es que él es un buen nadador y... bueno le está enseñando bien..._

 _-No digas más, te entiendo_ \- en eso se le acercó un poco más, lo siguiente casi se lo dijo como susurrando _-te puedo confesar algo, al principio creí que tú y Tsukune-san terminarían juntos_ \- nuevamente la peli plata tenía un sonrojo en su cara _-lo siento, eso fue una indiscreción._

 _-No pasa nada, no me molesta._

 _-Bueno ven, te está perdiendo de lo mejor_ \- luego de esto Tamao regreso con el resto del grupo, Miku solo se quedó pensando por un momento, la escena de su contraparte tan cerca del castaño le hacía sentir un tanto extraña al respecto.

Tomo un poco de valor y se arrojó directamente hacia el agua, al principio le pareció un tanto precipitada su decisión, pero con el paso del tiempo empezó a sentirse más cómoda dentro de la piscina, así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a donde estaban los demás.

 _-"En verdad... ¿cómo habría sido si Tsukune y yo...?"_ \- pensaba ella, sin embargo fue sacada rápidamente por la voz del mismo chico.

 _-¡Miku-san!_

 _-Vaya, hasta que te animaste a venir_ \- agrego Kurumu, aun sujeta de su hermana.

 _-Sí, Tamao me convenció de entrar._

 _-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, ¿por qué no dejas que Tsukune también te enseñe a nadar?_ \- le pregunto Moka, ante esto solo hubo una afirmación de su parte.

Casi era el final de la clase, así que la mayoría de los chicos comenzaron a salir de la piscina para ir a los cambiadores, una de ellas era Kurumu, para eso era lo único en lo que no necesito la ayuda de Mizore, y ese fue su principal error, ya que al salir un poco a la superficie, por lo que haya sido del destino o cualquiera de esas otras cosas tropezó, cayendo de nueva cuenta dentro del agua. En primera no parecía ninguna problema pues la profundidad del agua no era mucha, sin embargo las cosas empezaron a tornarse un tanto mal cuando después de unos segundos la peli azul no salía, hasta entonces fue cuando el resto del grupo empezó a preocuparse.

 _-¡Oigan, Kurumu-san!_ \- decía Kokoa bastante preocupada.

 _-¡Tenemos que sacarla de ahí si no se va a ahogar!_ \- grito de pronto Yukari, ella sí que tenía un acara de horror, y sin decir más, Tsukune se arrojó directo hacia donde había caído, efectivamente ahí estaba ella, intentando volver a la superficie.

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!, ¿estás bien?_ \- le pregunto el castaño, ya cerca de ella.

 _-Si... solo que está un poco... resbaladizo y no puedo ponerme de pie_ \- Tsukune le ayudo a salir de ese lugar, todo eso quedo solo como un pequeño accidente sin importancia para los chicos, bueno, menos para Mizore.

 _-Kurumu, ¿te encuentra bien?_ \- le pregunto la pelambrada incorporándose junto a ella.

 _-Sí, no fue nada, estoy bien... lo siento, no quise asustarlos._

 _-¡Vaya!, que bien, por un momento me había preocupado._

 _-¿Enserio te preocupaste por mí?_ \- pregunto la chica de grandes... ya saben.

 _-Claro, te imaginas que me hubiese pasado si mamá se entera de que algo malo te había pasado_ \- le contesto Mizore, ante esto Kurumu solo agacho un poco la cabeza, se notaba molesta por esta respuesta, por lo que esta vez Mizore se le acerco para darle un pequeño abrazo _-¡era broma!, claro que me preocupe, después de todo eres mi nee-san (hermana)._

 _-¡Hump, tarada!_

 _-Bueno, deberíamos irnos a cambiar de una vez_ \- agrego la Moka interna, aun dentro del agua, y así lo hicieron, al final el día termino muy bien, con esto el único temor de Moka por fin se había desvanecido y estaba completamente segura de que ella había dejado de ser un vampiro, además pudo estar tan cerca del castaño durante todo lo que duro la clase, solo quedaba un ligero inconveniente, tal parece que las palabras de Tamao-senpai habían sido contundentes en la mente de Miku, durante el resto del día se quedó pensando en eso: ¿y si Tsukune y ella hubieran terminado juntos desde el principio?... bueno, tal vez luego lo descubriría ella sola...

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios acerca de que si les gusto o no.

Ya se que hoy estamos a 2 de enero, pero aun asi permitanme desearles a todos un muy Feliz Año nuevo, gracias a todos ellos que leyerón y dejarón sus reviews a lo largo del 2016 para estas tres historias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente año con una nueva historia, que sera la secuela de Rosario No Vampire, y no se alteren, que dentro de unos meses tambien subiere un crosover y probablemente hasta un Fic original, pero bueno, apenas vamos comenzando, falta todavía un año entero.

Hasta luego y que les vaya bien.

SaekoV10


End file.
